El descenso
by Jolio
Summary: En una certera descarga centelleante en ambos extremos del callejón, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mundo, su realidad completa se había derrumbado y con ella, su sentido de la moralidad. El relato de como Lincoln conoció a Lupa y lo que sucedió después.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; sin fines de lucro.**

:::

/;/

:::

Aún podía saborear la amarga descarga de sus labios partidos en medio de aquel inmundo callejón, bajo el vaho de los tejados poblados de ratas y el hielo sempiterno de las alcantarillas, en los gritos ahogados de medianoche y su terca resolución. Misma resolución que lo empujó a abrir las puertas de su departamento a una completa desconocida, o al menos así solía considerarla, pues tras esos gestos sarcásticos de lunes a domingo, cuando charlaban bajo algún farol de camino a casa por la ruta predestinada uno que otro secreto salía a la luz, nada de mucha importancia, nada que pudiese ser usado en contra del otro. En si, un acuerdo tácito de confianza, de que en ningún caso llegaría a ser más que meros conocidos los cuales, por razones sencillamente egoístas, transitaban por una vía conocida y que cualquier día podrían dejar de verse.

Y nada cambiaría.

Decía llamarse Layla aunque su verdadero nombre era Lupa, de dieciséis o diecisiete años y oriunda de ningún lugar, una huérfana con sueños demasiado grandes para el misero contexto de su vida, una chica obstinada y ciega frente a su propia insignificancia. No era sorpresa entonces que sus sueños de libertad la llevasen a deambular por el centro de Royal Woods a buscarse la vida vendiendo su cuerpo por una tarifa mínima ni que uno de los proxenetas locales intentase proponerle una oferta que ambos sabían ella rechazaría al principio, solo para terminar con un ojo morado y quizás un diente flojo o una dosis de meta consumida a la fuerza, cualquier cosa que hiciera falta para que dijera que sí. Para ella podía ser un asunto de independencia, pero para ese sujeto, era demostrale a Lupa que su poca dignidad valía aún menos que el cuarto que rentaba con su identificación falsa o las pocas alhajas de fantasía que la adornaban.

Lincoln pudo haberla dejado a su suerte, no era su problema y no tenía porqué serlo, apenas era una desconocida cuyo infortunio le era indiferente.

A pesar de ello intervino, fue hasta un desconocido que nada le había hecho y tomó su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo empleado en preparar el café de la mañana tuvo más consideración de su parte que la vida de una persona que por despreciable que fuese, seguía siendo un humano.

En una certera descarga centelleante en ambos extremos del callejón, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mundo, su realidad completa se había derrumbado y con ella, su sentido de la moralidad.

"Maté a un hombre esta noche"

Esperaba sentir nauseas por confesar su crimen y tener la claridad y la entereza como para marcar a la policía y entregarse, pero nada de eso ocurrió, no sentía ni remordimiento ni alegría, tan solo una pizca de curiosidad por el destino del cadáver, ¿tendrían suficiente tiempo las ratas para devorarlo?, quizás uno que otro vagabundo podría robar sus zapatos y terminaría por enmascarar el homicidio como un robo que se salió de control. No sería tan extraño en esas calles y de seguro pasaría desapercibido. Nadie salvo ellos dos lo sabría, nadie lo cuestionaría ni lo relacionaría con ese crimen, era un proxeneta, algunos incluso dirían que le hizo un favor a la sociedad, aunque claro, ninguna de las personas que consideraría la muerte de ese sujeto como algo positivo tendrían que cargar con la mancha que ahora le pertenecía a él. Con algo de resentimiento fijó su vista en el rostro cansado de Lupa, era una muchacha linda, cabello rubio platinado al punto en que parecía marfil pulido cuando no estaba desaseado, una nariz pequeña y unos hermosos ojos azules sobre sus pecas, era extraño, le recordaba a su "querida" hermana Lucy, aunque de seguro la novelista encontraría la forma de nombrar uno o más defectos en ella, tenía cierto talento para encontrar el ángulo lúgubre de cada situación.

Su resentimiento, si es que algo quedaba de eso, se evaporó al pensar en el destino que le esperaba a la chica de no haber estado él en el lugar correcto y en el momento adecuado, un par de horas más o un par de horas menos y la habría perdido por siempre.

Se sintió aliviado y nauseabundo a la vez, la muerte de ese sujeto pesaba cada vez menos sobre sus hombros, al final, lo que lo perseguía era su falta de remordimiento.

¿Tan bajo había caído?

"Mate a un hombre, y ahora tengo a una prostituta adolescente durmiendo sobre la misma cama que compartí con mi ex mujer"

Cerró los ojos y se frotó el rostro con las palmas de sus manos, ciertamente era patético al grado que la risa de la ausente Ronnie Ann surgió de la nada para atormentarlo, casi podía sentirla deslizando sus manos sobre sus cansados hombros, susurrando en su oído que ya lo sabía todo, que no existía necesidad alguna de esconderse. Que ese acto de chico bueno no engañaba a nadie, mucho menos a ella que lo conocía a la perfección con toda su rabia contenida y su frustración amalgamada en gestos de fingida gentileza, con todas sus falencias que de seguro lo acompañarían directo a la tumba.

Lincoln necesitaba pensar, quizás una ducha fría y café cargado para reanimar sus neuronas, dejó la cama e hizo tronar su espalda, por suerte era domingo por la mañana, nadie lo molestaría.

La joven despertó al sentir que Lincoln abandonaba la cama, supuso que era normal que se sintiera sobrepasado por todo lo sucedido y buscase alejarse. Desde el momento en que conoció al señor Loud este le dio la impresión de ser la clase de hombre decente que lograba que muchachas como ella confundieran buenos modales con afecto, quizás de allí su fijación, en realidad no podía culparlo pues desde el inicio, desde el primer día en que la encontró fumando a la salida de su departamento había estado jugando con él; contoneándose de esa forma que sabía volvía locos a los hombres, vistiendo de forma tal que pudiese notar que nadie cuidaba de ella porque ningún padre decente dejaría a su hija vestirse de ese modo, Ofreciendo descuento tras descuento con tal de verlo quebrarse, de corromper su buen juicio, arrastrarlo tras un basurero y demostrarle que era como cualquier otro hombre que jugaba a ser bueno y decente para ocultar a la sociedad que en el fondo, era un depravado, que con el estímulo adecuado no tendría problemas en meterse entre sus piernas, correrse antes que ella y arrojarle un manojo de billetes para no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Era un plan estúpido y desesperado que de seguro terminaría en desastre, que iba en contra del sentido común y que ella, en un arranque de torpe obsesión planeaba ejecutar de principio a fin.

En lugar de eso Lincoln había probado ser la persona que ella no quería que fuera, un torpe de buen corazón que la complacía de vez en cuando y todo ello sin siquiera pedirle algo a cambio.

La ironía no pasaba desapercibida para Lupa, el tipo la alimentaba más que su clientela de por si escasa a la que en realidad estafaba todo el tiempo, velaba por ella e incluso se aseguraba de que volviese a casa en una pieza, supuso que de ser una persona más optimista lo hubiese interpretado como bondad o, siendo completamente realista, hubiese asumido que tarde o temprano pediría algo, que no la mantendría solo porque sí mientras se partía el lomo en un empleo que ambos sabían él no disfrutaba.

Odiaba que Lincoln pudiese ser tan decente como para no cumplir sus expectativas, odiaba que la única vez que lo viese actuar como un monstruo fuese para salvarla.

Quizás sí estaba confundiendo buenos modales con afecto, ¿pero le importaba?, pues no, no le importaba y si al final quería coger con ella y arrojarla a la calle lo dejaría gustosa, se sentiría decepcionada de si misma pero lo aceptaría.

¿A quién trataba de engañar?, Lupa sacudió la cabeza y discretamente hundió su nariz en la almohada de Lincoln, era un gesto estúpido que esperaba no notase.

Le gustaba, y mucho, tanto como para saber que las cosas cambiarían entre los dos, que quizás habían cambiado desde muchísimo antes sin que se diesen cuenta, de todos modos algo era seguro, él no la arrojaría a la calle así sin más, no Lincoln Loud.

Se puso de pie usando el cobertor para esconder su desnudez, ahora que lo pensaba mejor se dijo a si misma que debió de haber aceptado antes la oferta de Lincoln de usar una de sus camisas dado que su vestido y sus leggins estaban completamente arruinados.

Caminó hasta quedar justo detrás de él, acababa de encender las luces del baño, "Gracias", le dijo, "Si quieres me iré ahora"

Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, Lupa no tenía que vestir y Lincoln no tenía el corazón como para arrojarla de vuelta a ese cuarto rentado en el que vivía.

"De verdad aprecio lo que hiciste, y… haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de pagarte"

Lincoln suspiró cansado, siempre era lo mismo con ella, siempre.

¿Acaso era tan difícil decir gracias?, la voz en su cabeza que se encargaba de recriminarlo cada vez que juzgaba con demasiada rudeza a una persona se encargó de recordarle que quizás sí era difícil para ella mostrarse agradecida y que no debía presionarla.

Pero a decir verdad estaba cansado, necesitaba distraerse siquiera un momento.

"Tengo que ducharme, cuando termine podremos charlar, ¿puedes esperarme hasta entonces?"

Lupa asintió y se separó de él, sin mediar más palabras entre los dos lo dejó ducharse en paz, el repicar del agua y el vapor dio paso a un suave murmulló, sonrió al escucharlo tararear.

Lincoln no era como cualquier hombre, su estúpido plan de verlo corrompido había fracaso y no podía estar más feliz.

Volviendo a la cama dejó el cobertor y buscó en su closet, se vistió con una de sus camisas la cual fácilmente le llegaba a los muslos, recogió su ropa arruinada y la arrojó en una canasta de camino a la lavandería, fue hasta su cocina y buscó en la alacena, no tenía mucha experiencia cocinando, apenas poseía una estufa eléctrica y un hervidor pero supuso que podría hacer algo decente para él, al menos algo de café para ayudarlo a despabilar y enfrentar el resto del día.

En algún punto tendría que regresar a su habitación, en algún punto se quedaría sola, Lincoln no la aguantaría por siempre…

Se quedó quieta y en silencio, se dio cuenta de que estaba entreteniendo otra fantasía que no duraría, su optimismo, como de costumbre, comenzaba a menguar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza fue hasta el refrigerador para ver que tenía, de nada le serviría sentirse débil y patética, ya lidiaría con el futuro en cuanto estuviese fuera del departamento de Lincoln.

"Esto es… ¿chucrut y mantequilla de mani?"

Observó la mezcla de ingredientes con desagrado, el olor era… era… no tenía palabras para describirlo, en su corta vida había olfateado cosas pútridas pero nada como eso, el que una persona pudiese engullir ese sándwich era más de lo que su mente podía procesar.

Tuvo que alejarse para respirar, al fin le había encontrado un defecto a Lincoln.

"De todas las cosas… gracias al cielo solo hay uno"

"Mis hermanas creen que es un gusto adquirido", murmuró Lincoln pasando a su lado y abriendo el refrigerador, "Pero en realidad me gusta, no sé por qué, solo me gusta"

"Es la cosa más desagradable que he visto", rió Lupa

Lincoln fingió sentirse herido, le dio una mordida a su emparedado, lo saboreó y suspiró contento, "Y yo que pensaba compartir esta exquisitez", bromeó.

Lupa se metió un dedo a la boca y fingió tener arcadas, Lincoln devoró el resto de su emparedado, se chupó los dedos y fue por el café. La chica se le adelanto y lo empujó a una silla, Lincoln la vio ir de un lado al otro preparando el desayuno y al final, casi lo consigue, si, los huevos estaban algo crudos y las tostadas algo quemadas pero el café, ese estaba perfecto.

Al finalizar se quedaron en silencio.

Lupa se mordió el labio inferior, "En serio no tienes que hacer tanto por mi"

Lincoln masajeó sus sienes, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa la vio directo a los ojos.

"¿En serio quieres volver a ese lugar?"

"Tengo que buscar mis cosas", respondió tercamente.

"Bien", contestó Lincoln, "Iremos por tus cosas en cuanto tu ropa este seca"

Lupa sacudió los hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

"Luego vendrás de regreso conmigo"

Sus labios casi se tuercen en una sonrisa, casi.

"Si quieres, claro"

Y a eso se reducía todo, tenia la opción de quedarse, la opción de comenzar de cero junto con alguien que parecía apreciarla de verdad. Toda su vida hasta ese instante se había tratado de un juego de supervivencia, aprender en quien confiar y a quien creerle, quien te traicionaría, quien exigiría algo de su parte, que tanto estaba dispuesta a sacrificar y cuanta de su dignidad quedaría intacta al finalizar.

"No tienes que responder ahora", le aseguró Lincoln, "Sabes que no te forzaré a nada, es solo que… es complicado, ¿lo entiendes verdad?"

Claro que lo entendía.

"Esta bien, no me iré", prometió, "Me quedaré contigo, si tanto insistes..."

Luego, lo agarró de la camisa, se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó profundamente.

"Y luego discutiremos tu recompensa, ¡mi héroe!", exclamó antes de caminar sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la lavandería, usando ese contoneo que siempre le daba buenos resultados.

Claro que le gustaba Lincoln, lo adoraba, pero no por eso le haría las cosas más sencillas porque si las hacía más sencillas no se divertiría tanto.

A final de cuentas era un buen hombre, había hecho algo monstruoso para defenderla, algo que de seguro le pesaría por muchos años. Pero ella estaría allí, a su lado, para arrastrarlo desde las sombras cada vez que el recuerdo de esa noche amenazase con reclamarlo, lo haría del mismo modo en que Lincoln la había salvado porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo estaba segura de que los dos sentían lo mismo.

Su nueva vida acababa de comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; sin fines de lucro.**

…

…

…

" _Que se pudra este lugar y todos esos bastardos"_

 _La marca en su mejilla era otra más que agregar a la colección, de seguro tardaría días en desaparecer y hasta entonces se vería forzada a usar ese abrigo con capucha para ocultarla y así, no despertar nuevamente la ira del idiota que se suponía debía cuidarlos._

 _Lupa se refregó el rostro para borrar las lagrimas y mucosidad que le empapaban la cara y dar así una impresión menos patética. Cogió su mochila y escaló el cierre hasta toparse con el árbol desde el que podría descender y en cuanto plantó los pies sobre la acera corrió tan lejos como pudo, lejos del orfanato, lejos de los gritos, los golpes, los tirones de pelo, los insultos, lejos de todos los que la habían lastimado._

 _Corrió hasta que estuvo segura que nadie más la buscaría, corrió lejos y tomó un autobús sin conocer del todo su destino, hasta que llegó a un lugar llamado Royal Woods. Allí, logró hacer algo de dinero vendiendo favores a pervertidos locales y asaltando borrachos que encontraba de noche, tenía el sueño de ser una dibujante y estaba segura de que un día lo lograría, pero hasta entonces, tendría que renunciar a su dignidad y usar toda su astucia para no volver a ese lugar, tendría que hacer cosas abominables con tal de sobrevivir, mas, estaba lista para ello, lo estuvo desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de que nadie más trataría de ayudarla._

 _Todo eso cambió el día en que se topó con aquel extraño sujeto que al verla robando la billetera de un borracho no trató de detenerla, en lugar de eso, sacudió la cabeza apenado y no la perdió de vista hasta que abandonó el callejón, sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera hacer un intento por interponerse, tan solo se quedó allí y le sonrió antes de despedirse._

 _Al volver a las afueras de aquel trozo negro de ciudad, sintió como no había sentido en mucho tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían por la vergüenza y su resolución por sobrevivir a como de lugar flaqueó._

 _Quería gritarle, decirle que no tenía derecho alguno a sentir compasión por ella, que nadie nunca la había ayudado y que no necesitaba que un extraño la juzgase siendo que no la conocía._

 _Desde ese momento, se prometió a si misma que si lo veía de nuevo le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba al mostrar compasión por otra persona, le daría una lección que jamas olvidaría, ¡y vaya que intentó hacer eso!, por el curso de semanas buscó incansable la manera de demostrarle que no era tan bueno como quería aparentar al descubrir que usaban las mismas rutas._

 _El problema con todo eso es que después de burlarse de él, de insultarlo, de menospreciar su preocupación y su ayuda terminaba sintiéndose peor de lo que se sentía en un principio._

 _De forma paulatina ese bastardo se las había arreglado para entrometerse en su vida y ella, a falta de excusas se lo permitía. Incluso si de vez en cuando caía en los viejos hábitos y acababa por darle otro largo listado de sus muchos defectos, incluso… incluso si no se atrevía del todo a abandonar la vida solitaria que llevaba después de huir del orfanato y encontrase con Lincoln Marie Loud…_

 _El muy tonto había permitido que ella entrase en su vida sin siquiera cuestionarlo, desde ese día, el día en que vio a Ronnie Ann marcharse de su departamento supuso que algo malo ocurría y tal como esperaba, estaba en lo correcto._

 _Fue la primera vez que lo vio actuar de manera diferente. El hombre compuesto y afable cuya paciencia solía probar había desaparecido, en su lugar, se hallaba alguien al borde de un abismo._

 _De haber sido cualquier otro, Lupa no hubiese tenido inconvenientes en capitalizar el fracaso de alguien más pues eso era lo que hacía para sobrevivir, aprovechar las oportunidades que llegaban hasta ella, sin importar el precio que tuviese que pagar por ello, pero en el caso de Lincoln sencillamente no sentía el mismo rencor que sentía por otros, pues Lincoln era… especial, y el día que lo derrotase debía de ser también especial, no contaría si era a causa de otra mujer._

 _Apenas alcanzó a escuchar parte de la discusión, algo sobre una tal perra paliducha vestida de negro y el enfermo que se la tiraba, siendo el nombre del enfermo Lincoln Marie Loud._

 _Lupa encontró todo el asunto muy cómico, esa morena de verdad que estaba ardida en contra de Lincoln y la tal Lucy, tanto que no dudaba en insultarla en ingles y en español de forma muy colorida. Lamentablemente su diversión duró poco al ver como una figurilla de porcelana salía volando por la puerta para luego impactar a Lincoln en la cabeza._

 _Lupa se alegraba de no estar en sus zapatos._

 _No se atrevió a entrar hasta que se cercioró que Ronníe Ann había subido a un taxi, solo entonces cruzó el portal del edificio y encontró a Lincoln sentado en las escaleras, completamente acabado…_

 _Algo similar a una sonrisa asomó en sus labios, mas, no podía disfrutar del todo de la miseria de Lincoln, y al final terminaron pasando el día juntos, el primero de muchos en que él la llevaba a comer o simplemente charlaba con ella, el primero de muchos en que se encontraban bajo los faroles camino a casa para hacerse compañía el uno al otro._

 _Y ahora que parecía que todo terminaría lo hallaba nuevamente en el mismo callejón, la presión sobre su cuello había desaparecido al igual que el nauseabundo aliento de ese asqueroso proxeneta que yacía boca abajo sobre el asfalto, desangrándose lentamente._

 _No tuvo consciencia de lo que sucedía hasta llegar a su casa y caer sobre su cama, arrastrando a Lincoln sobre ella, fundiendo sus labios al punto en que el dolor dejó de importarle y la imagen del lúgubre callejón fue barrida por la imagen de Lincoln respirando agitadamente, prometiendo que nadie, nunca volvería a hacerle daño._

 _Se habían besado en ese lugar que era el pasaje entre sus realidades y ahora, no había marcha atrás._

 **:::**

 **;/;**

 **:::**

Lincoln la había dejado para ir a la tienda mientras que ella organizaba sus cosas, había tenido una mañana muy ocupada moviendo todo lo que tenía a lo que se suponía sería su nuevo hogar, pero conforme pasaban las horas más comenzaba a gustarle la idea. En un punto, cuando ya todo encontró su lugar se puso a caminar por su sala, allí encontró varios retratos familiares y en especial uno que le llamó la atención.

Lo reconoció al instante entre sus hermanas, no solo por el hecho de que fuese el único niño presente, sino por su peculiar cabello blanco con esa lengüeta que parecía no desaparecer. Imaginó por un instante lo que hubiese sido conocerlo a esa edad y se preguntó lo diferente que hubiese sido su vida de ser ese el caso.

A diferencia de Lincoln, Lupa no tenía fotografías suyas en las que estuviese sonriendo, ni un retrato familiar ni nada por el estilo. Solo algunas imágenes grises retrataban su infancia en el orfanato y de ellas, ella apenas conservaba un par.

Recordar su vida en ese lugar solía ponerla de mal humor. Había pasado casi toda su vida allí… cuando Lincoln le preguntó la primera vez cómo había sido no supo que responder, en realidad, no creía que existiese un punto de comparación. Sabía que los padres de Lincoln lo habían criado a él y a sus hermanas en una casa de los suburbios con muchas mascotas y una van familiar que se descomponía todo el tiempo. La idea de por si le parecía extraña, ¿una familia tan numerosa cuyos integrantes eran totalmente diferentes los unos de los otros?, claro, Lupa había vivido en un lugar rodeada de otros niños pero ni en sus más locas fantasías hubiese imaginado algo como la familia Loud, casi parecía el argumento de una caricatura. Lupa no contestó ese día ni el siguiente, de hecho, pasaron semanas para que le diese una idea de lo que había sido su vida hasta ese entonces, con tal de que pudiese comprender qué la había impulsado a huir del orfanato.

La verdad, es que tenía mucho que decir.

Terminó por contarle a Lincoln un resumen de su historia, desde que tuvo consciencia para saber que ya la habían devuelto un par de veces siendo una infante hasta los fallidos intentos por incorporarla a una que otra familia. De un modo u otro siempre regresaba al orfanato y a decir verdad, en un punto comenzó a acostumbrarse, al darse cuenta de que ella no era la única, que muchos otros tampoco tenían la esperanza de hallar una familia.

Esa era la rutina de una niña rechazada, básicamente, esperar el día en que cumpliese la mayoría de edad y seguir por su cuenta.

Tomó el retrato familiar y lo cargó con ella de vuelta a la habitación de Lincoln, allí, se recostó sobre su cama sin perder de vista los rostros alegres de la familia Loud.

Como muchas otras veces, se sintió acongojada al ver la familia de alguien más antes de que su férrea resignación forjada por el rechazo la rescatase de la tristeza que la perseguía.

Era una realidad miserable, algunas parejas veían en los huérfanos verdaderas mascotas de las que se aburrían y que desechaban, otros creían que eran meros accesorios y no estaban dispuestos a lidiar con la mala actitud de alguien que según ellos debería estar agradecida de haber sido escogida. Los peores en cambio no quisieron regresarla, ella huyó de ellos…

" _Estuvo esa pareja que me dejaba con un niñero que trató de propasarse conmigo, resulta que iba a ser mi tío, y las lesbianas que estuvieron a punto de matarme de hambre. Después de eso decidí que no necesitaba una familia"_

Lincoln se quedó observándola en silencio en esa ocasión y Lupa tuvo la rara sensación de que, de poder hacerlo, haría pagar a todas y cada una de las personas que habían jugado con sus emociones.

" _No fue tan malo",_ había insistido _, "Al final me fui para evitar otra decepción y las cosas salieron bien, ¿no te parece?"_

Recordaba todo ese incidente con algo de vergüenza, porque no solía dejar que la percepción de otros la afectase, le gustaba ser independiente, le gustaba mucho regirse por lo que creía y vivir a su modo, mas, en ese instante tuvo el súbito impulso de trepar en los brazos de Lincoln y acurrucarse en su regazo, obviamente no lo hizo pero… ese día había sido diferente, ese día todo cambió entre ellos.

Recordó estar entre sus brazos a varios centímetros por sobre el suelo, recogida contra su pecho en medio de la multitud.

" _¿Qué crees que haces?"_ , le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Lincoln, que como había aprendido no solía demostrar lo que sentía la observaba como si fuese la persona más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, sintió sus mejillas arder y su pulso acelerarse. Algo en él la derretía por completo.

Quizás fue entonces que se enamoró del bobo de Lincoln Loud, pues nunca antes alguien la había mirado de esa manera, nunca antes le habían demostrado que era valiosa para otra persona

" _Lincoln..."_

" _Lo siento, no sé qué me ocurrió"_

" _Ven Aquí"_

¿Había sido ese su primer beso?, ese día le obsequió un beso en la mejilla antes de ir de regreso a su departamento, no sin antes recordarle que sería la primera y última vez y que no se preocupara por ella, que sabía cuidar de si misma.

Tocó sus labios y sintió aquel mismo influjo de adrenalina de la noche anterior, con el callejón desierto salvo por ellos dos y la realización de que no podrían volver a lo que eran antes. Dos desconocidos que se tenían simpatía y que compartían algunos minutos del día bajo los faroles que conducían a sus hogares, dos desconocidos unidos por absolutamente nada que ahora lo tenían todo en común.

Lupa suspiró profundamente, dejó el retrato familiar de los Loud sobre el velador y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Podía acostumbrase a su nueva vida, a tener a Lincoln a tiempo completo y saber que él realmente se preocupaba por ella, que no deseaba usarla como muchas otras personas habían querido hacer.

Su calma se vio interrumpida al confrontar su primera dosis de realidad en la forma de una visita sorpresa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Lupa estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza e hizo tronar su espalda, luego, fue hasta el ojo mágico para ver de quién se trataba. Allí, vio a una pareja adulta que se le hizo familiar. Se trataba de las mismas personas del retrato, los padres de Lincoln. Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias abrió la puerta.

"Hola", los saludó sin moverse de la entrada.

"Hola", respondieron ellos, sin decir más.

Lupa sintió sus miradas cargadas de preguntas e inquietudes y creyó que lo mejor sería ofrecer una explicación.

"Lincoln fue a la tienda, regresará pronto"

Los padres de Lincoln se miraron el uno al otro, "Soy su madre, Rita", ofreció la señora, "Y él es su padre, Lynn"

"Oh, lo siento", se disculpó Lupa, "Mi nombre es Lupa, ¿les gustaría pasar?"

Se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta en cuanto los padres de Lincoln estuvieron adentro, luego, tomaron asiento y esperaron en silencio hasta que Rita no pudo más con sus dudas.

"Y bien… ¿eres una amiga de nuestro hijo?"

Lupa supo que tendría que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras para no levantar sospechas.

"Algo así", comenzó "Tuve algunos problemas y me estoy quedando aquí"

Rita parecía dudar de sus palabras, pero Lynn le siguió el juego de inmediato.

"Bueno, me alegra que Lincoln tenga a alguien, después de lo del divorcio..."

"Ronnie Ann", farfulló la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿La conoces?", preguntó el padre de Lincoln sintiéndose intrigado.

Se reprendió a si misma por su falta de tacto, no se suponía que fuese a demostrar lo que sentía respecto a Ronnie Ann, ni siquiera la conocía, tan solo… le desagradaba que hubiese lastimado a Lincoln.

"Me ha hablado de ella", fue su escueta respuesta.

Para los padres de Lincoln, el divorcio de su hijo fue un asunto cuyo inicio y final los eludía por completo. Un día, Lincoln y Ronnie Ann eran la pareja perfecta y al siguiente ni siquiera se hablaban. Todos sus planes concluyeron en un apresurado acuerdo al que Lincoln accedió de inmediato y sobre el cual guardaba celoso secreto.

"Es triste, pensamos que sería la definitiva, tenían una bonita relación, todavía me pregunto qué salió mal"

Lupa también se había preguntado qué había sucedido entre los dos, Lincoln no le daba muchos detalles, tan solo decía que ya no se entendían, que no era lo mismo de antes y ese tipo de cosas, a decir verdad, ella sabía que algo más había ocurrido e incluso conocía el nombre de una de las involucradas en el quiebre, pero eso era algo de lo que no podía hablar con nadie salvo Lincoln.

En realidad, no fue por culpa de Ronnie Ann, sin embargo, eso no evitaba su resentimiento contra la latina, incluso si desconocía gran parte de la historia ella ya estaba del lado de Lincoln.

"¿Quién sabe?, supongo que no eran tan perfectos como parecían"

Justo en ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse, Lincoln entró cargando varías bolsas, tenía pensado preparar algo liviano para la cena, pero al ver a sus padres adentró se dio cuenta de que tendría que modificar sus planes.

"Papá, mamá, ¿qué hacen aquí?"

Su madre lo fijó con una mirada seria, con la nariz en alto y cruzándose de brazos.

"Charlábamos con tu amiga"

"Lupa", dijo Lincoln sentándose al lado de la susodicha.

Lynn sintió algo de lastima por su hijo, para él, ya era tiempo de que Lincoln conociese más personas y esa muchacha a sus ojos se veía bastante simpática, aunque algo joven.

"Es muy decente lo que haces hijo, estoy orgulloso", lo felicitó para darle apoyo moral.

Lincoln sonrió incomodo imaginando lo que pasaría si su padre supiese realmente lo que sucedía entre los dos.

"Gracias papá, Lupa es una muy buena amiga"

Y si bien Lynn senior no parecía hallar nada extraño en que su hijo estuviese compartiendo su departamento con una joven a la que apenas conocía y de la que nunca le había hablado, a Rita todo el asunto le causaba una cierta incomodidad.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?", preguntó suspicaz la matriarca de los Loud.

"En el trabajo", respondió Lupa , "Nos topábamos en el camino y bueno, nos hicimos amigos"

Rita no le quitó la mirada de encima, Lupa trató de no mostrarse nerviosa, pero le estaba costando trabajo.

"¿Y en qué trabajas Lupa?"

Obviamente no podía inventar cualquier cosa y mucho menos decir la verdad, o metería a Lincoln en problemas, "Pues en esto y aquello, ya sabe...", dijo, tratando de dilatar el tema.

Tristemente para ella, Rita Loud no había criado a once hijos sin haber aprendido como revelar cuando mentían, Estaba convencida de una cosa, y eso era que la muchacha sentada frente a ella no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Cariño", la interrumpió Lynn ,"Creo que es suficiente"

Rita no tenía pensado retroceder, si ocurría algo se enteraría tarde o temprano.

"Lincoln, no has hecho nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, ¿verdad?"

"No, ninguna cosa", aseguró el peliblanco con las manos en alto.

Rita siguió observándolo contra los ojos entrecerrados hasta quedar satisfecha, "Me alegra saber eso, no tienes para que mentir cariño", le aseguró, convencida de que su hijo había actuado nuevamente con las mejores intenciones para ayudar a alguien, aunque no por eso dejaría el tema en el olvido, eventualmente descubriría qué hacía su hijo con esa chiquilla.

Lupa veía nerviosa de un lado al otro, pero en cuanto escuchó esas palabras salir de los labios de la señora Loud suspiró aliviada.

"Lincoln es un gran sujeto, de hecho es la persona más decente que conozco"

"Lo criamos bien", suspiró Lynn Loud enorgullecido, "Es todo un caballero, tal como su padre"

Lupa podía imaginarlo. Esa familia tan numerosa y alegre, todos muy alegres…

De repente sintió ganas de llorar, deseando más que nunca el haber tenido algo así.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, la muchacha era obviamente un problema andante, siempre la veía deambular de un lado al otro, vistiendo la clase de ropa que haría sonrojar incluso a un pervertido, coqueteando con extraños y desapareciendo con ellos para reaparecer, minutos más tarde, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y enseñándole uno que otro fajo de billetes._

 _Esa tal Layla era malas noticias y lo mejor sería evitarla antes de quedar envuelto en algo de lo que estaba seguro, terminaría por arrepentirse._

 _Sin embargó, llegó ese día en que la vio robando la cartera de un borracho en medio de un callejón y no pudo sino sentir lastima por ella. De seguro, no había tenido una buena vida si lo único que veía como opción era acostarse con degenerados y asaltar de vez en cuando._

 _Ese día no intervino, en lugar de eso, se quedó allí hasta verla desaparecer e incluso le sonrió, tiempo después, vendría a reconocer que no solo era simpatía lo que sentía por ella, sino también, cierta camaradería._

 _Lo había observado de vuelta, sin demostrar vergüenza ni nada, tan solo una cruenta determinación, desafiando a Lincoln a juzgarla incluso si por un instante de debilidad que de seguro también pasó desapercibido para ella, logró verse como la niña solitaria y desprotegida que en realidad era._

 _Lincoln reconocía esa mirada porque no era la primera vez que estaba frente a ella, no era la primera vez que alguien lo desafiaba a ver la oscuridad en el corazón humano, misma oscuridad que alguna vez lo sedujo en su seno, misma oscuridad que hacía mella en su persona y le recordaba a diario su propia falta de moral._

 _Vinieron a encontrarse días después, cuando ella apareció en la entrada de su departamento preguntando quién era la latina que había visitado el otro día y por qué estaba llorando._

 _Lincoln, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió vulnerable. Allí frente a esa niña tuvo que reconocer que no tenía moral alguna para mirarla en menos, que él era una mucho peor persona de lo que aparentaba._

 _Lupa lo silenció antes de que pudiese decirle todo, "Supongo que no somos tan distintos", le dijo con un dejo sarcástico, "Supongo, que ahora sí podemos ser amigos, Lincoln Loud"_

 _Sintió que la presión en su pecho y en su cabeza se desvanecía junto con las palabras de Ronnie. Ese ofrecimiento para pretender que su vida no había acabado por completo… era justo lo que necesitaba._

" _Creí que ya eramos amigos", le contestó, "Y yo que pensé que ya nos llevábamos bien"_

 _Se sentaron el resto de la tarde a charlar mientras los papeles de divorcio descansaban sobre la mesa de centro, cada uno con un trozo de pizza y refrescos, charlando de esto y aquello, de cualquier cosa que no involucrase el motivo por el cual Ronnie Ann Santiago había decidido cortar esa relación, la traición de Lincoln cometida una noche cualquiera hacía tantos años atrás, con una persona a la cual ni siquiera podía ver al rostro._

 _Lo peor de todo era que Lincoln ni siquiera tenía la energía para arrepentirse, que en el fondo, había disfrutado del cuerpo de su propia hermana sin siquiera sentir una pizca de culpa._

 _Y eso era lo que lo aquejaba, pues sin importar lo irracional de su decisión de esa noche, de ver a Lucy expectante mientras el resto de la familia se ocupaba de sus asuntos, cargarla a su habitación ignorando que su marido seguía por allí, tratar de desnudarla con la puerta aún abierta, ignorar el llamado de sus hermanas cuando se pusieron a buscarlos y finalmente consumar su pasión ilícita siendo que ella ni siquiera se había despojado de su sortija._

 _Esa noche Lucy llevaba puesto su vestido de bodas, lo había sacado del ático específicamente para esa ocasión, para simbolizar la perdida absoluta de todo tabú, el sacrificio final de su alma._

 _Y él ni siquiera pensó en el mal que cometería, después de todo iba a divorciarse de su marido, después de apenas un año darían todo por concluido y el pasaría a ocupar ese lugar. Renunciaría a cualquier otra mujer con tal de tener a su propia hermana._

 _Al menos así lo creía hasta que volvieron y Lincoln fue nuevamente arrojado al costado, directo a los brazos de Ronnie Ann que lo salvó de si mismo._

 _¿Y cómo le devolvía el favor?, pues fallando de nuevo al permitir que su amor por Lucy obnubilara su cordura._

" _Me acosté con él", le dijo un día a Ronnie Ann después de haber discutido con ella, "Y créeme, le encantó"_

 _Jamas pudo descubrir el motivo de esa discusión, sencillamente no sabía que pasó entre Ronnie Ann y Lucy como para que su hermana revelase aquella traición imperdonable._

 _Lo importante fue que después de ese día no hubo marcha atrás. Ese secreto… ese secreto los destruyó por completo, después de ese día Ronnie Ann no fue capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara, aquello que existía entre los dos nunca fue lo mismo._

 _Luego vino el divorcio, las peleas con Lucy y su completo silencio, el saber que su amigo también lo odiaba a muerte por un justo motivo y que en cualquier instante el resto de su familia terminaría por descubrirlo. Un día lograrían reunir las piezas del rompecabezas y verían a Lincoln del mismo modo en que lo veía Ronnie Ann._

 _El depravado que se cogió a su propia hermana menor…_

" _Hey, ¿sigues allí?, ya se hace tarde y bueno… mi tiempo no es gratis"_

" _Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo"_

 _Anochecía en la ciudad. Lincoln fue consciente del viento de otoño soplando entre los edificios, barriendo los escuálidos esbozos de calidez que se habían marchado con su ex mujer._

 _Lupa vio por la ventana como se encendían los faroles en sucesión, "Esto fue agradable, peor ya debo irme", murmuró antes de devorar el último trozo de pizza._

 _Lincoln se puso de pie y la acompañó hasta la puerta._

" _¿Quieres que te lleve?", le ofreció al descender las escaleras del edificio, notando como la piel de la joven se erizaba por las bajas temperaturas._

 _Lupa respondió cortante, mostrándose ofendida, "Puedo cuidar de mi misma...", escupió, pero al darse cuenta de que no existía mala intención de su parte le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro antes de alejarse._

" _Cuidate Lincoln, ¡te veré mañana!", exclamó antes de desaparecer._

 _Lincoln se quedó allí afuera por un buen rato, temiendo el que al volver a su departamento quedaría atrapado nuevamente con los recordatorios de su propia bajeza._

" _Hasta mañana Lupa", suspiró con pesar, enfrentando las escaleras oscurecidas y el silencio de su hogar._

 _Regresó a aquel mundo insípido que lo llamaba cada vez que el fracaso se transformaba en su estandarte, un hogar transformado en una prisión en la cual pasaría la noche escuchando al espectro de su mujer enumerar cada uno de sus crímenes._

" _Hasta mañana Lupa", diría en la oscuridad, deseando que el día regresase pronto para huir de ese lugar._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Al cabo de unas horas Lynn y Rita se despidieron, no sin antes invitarlos a cenar el fin de semana siguiente, Lincoln quiso declinar la oferta, pero con sus padres no le quedó otra opción que aceptar. Al cerrarse la puerta, Lupa lo tomó de la mano y se recostó sobre él.

"Me agradan tus padres", suspiró Lupa, "Lynn tiene un gran sentido del humor"

"Le diré eso la siguiente vez que lo vea", rió Lincoln, agradeciendo que alguien más pudiese comprender el "particular" sentido del humor de su padre.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiese decir que todo sería igual de sencillo con su madre… pero eso era una discución para otro día, lo importante es que por el momento, ambos estaban a salvo.

"No puedo creer que te hayas casado con tu novia de primaria, ¿quién hace eso?"

Lincoln trató de no tomar importancia a lo que era un evidente intento por molestarlo. De todos modos, decidió seguirle el juego.

"¿Celosa?"

"Para nada"

Lupa estaba lista para contestar, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Lincoln carraspeó para llamar su atención.

"¿En qué piensas?", le preguntó.

Lupa suspiró y evitó verlo al rostro, "En nada, solo que… es raro, que solo hayas estado con una persona, ¡no que haya algo de malo con eso!", agregó, "Es solo que… es poco común"

Lincoln lo entendía a la perfección, claro, habían existido otras entre medio, pero ninguna como Ronnie Ann.

Excepto por ella.

"Tuve a alguien más", confesó en un hilo de voz.

Lupa se dio cuenta de que era un tema sensible para él.

"¿Qué pasó con ella?"

Lincoln tardó en responder, solo cuando el silencio se hizo inaguantable y Lupa estaba a punto de disculparse se decidió a hablar.

"Nos alejamos, lo nuestro era imposible"

Lupa tenía miedo de preguntar, porque estaba casi segura de conocer la identidad de esa persona. Pero necesitaba saber, necesitaba confirmar que se trataba de la misma mujer que propició el divorcio de Lincoln y Ronnie Ann.

"¿Acaso fue ella?, ya sabes… ella"

Una sombra pasó sobre el rostro del peliblanco que lentamente posó su vista en la nada, completamente ajeno a la muchacha que apretaba cada vez más fuerte su mano para traerlo de regreso. Se trataba de algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso y de lo que evitaba hablar.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que era el tipo más decente al que habías conocido?"

Ella sabía que él le había sido infiel a Ronnie Ann, pero no imaginaba que eso le doliese tanto, después de todo la gente engañaba todo el tiempo, su Lincoln solo era mejor que el resto porque se esforzaba en serlo. Mas, eso no lo hacía completamente diferente a cualquier otra persona.

"Claro, y supongo que vas a probarme que estaba equivocada", trató de bromear, pero Lincoln, ya convencido de que debía decir la verdad permaneció cabizbajo y serio.

"Si vas a quedarte aquí conmigo", entonó lúgubre, "Entonces creo que tienes derecho a saber"

"Era una mujer casada...", comenzó a decir, y antes de que Lupa pudiese interrumpirlo escupió la segunda parte, "Casada con uno de mis mejores amigos"

Podía jurar que la temperatura descendió al decir eso, Lupa, que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía jamas hubiese imaginado algo así quedó completamente perpleja. No era para menos que Ronnie Ann se hubiese marchado tan pronto se enteró de lo que él había hecho. A pesar de eso, se dio cuenta de que no era todo, porque por la expresión se Lincoln se notaba que le ocultaba algo, algo que definitivamente era peor que una infidelidad.

Lupa se mordió el labio inferior pensando en qué decir o hacer para remediar todo.

Finalmente, se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a Lincoln.

"¡Lincoln Loud!", exclamó con fingida indignación, "¡Me extraña de ti!, ¿qué pasó con mi hombre modelo?"

Lincoln no supo que pensar al principio, pero el modo tan cómico con el que pretendía reprenderlo levantó algo de la presión sobre sus hombros, se frotó el rostro y sonrió débilmente.

"Si sirve de algo, ella insistió", le dijo en voz baja.

Lupa se abalanzó sobre él y lo miró a los ojos.

"Y tú no pudiste negarte, típico de los hombres"

"Ocurrió una vez", protestó Lincoln, "Mientras estaba soltero y ambos estábamos ebrios"

"Bueno, al menos algo positivo salió de todo esto", bromeó Lupa, "Me tienes a mi, yo diría que saliste ganando"

Dieron el asunto por zanjado, al menos por esa noche y tomando en cuenta que ninguno de los dos había dormido bien decidieron que lo mejor sería dar por terminado el día.

Para Lincoln, seguía siendo algo extraño. Desde su divorcio nadie había compartido su cama, por lo que ver a Lupa reclamando el lugar de Ronnie Ann lo dejaba sin palabras. Claro, la noche anterior había dormido allí, pero lo atribuía más a la necesidad y la desesperación que cualquier otra cosa que su cerebro pudiese conjurar. Sin embargo, lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos era distinto a lo que recordaba, porque Lupa realmente había escogido quedarse con él y Lincoln en secreto se lo agradecía, más al darse cuenta de que no era meramente por necesidad.

Ahogó la voz persistente de Ronnie que le recordaba lo patético que era ansiar el afecto de una jovencita mucho menor que él, de todos modos, ya había sentido suficiente dolor y frustración como para permitirse que la culpa constante arruinase también esa noche.

Se ausentó por un momento para cambiarse de ropa en el baño, una vez se puso la pijama regresó a la habitación, levantó las cobijas y se acostó a dormir, no sin antes apagar las luces.

Lupa se pegó a él en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada y Lincoln ni siquiera intentó apartarla.

"Es increíble que hayas hecho eso, al fin tengo algo con lo que chantajearte"

Lincoln sonrió muy a su pesar, "¿Y para qué necesitas chantajearme?", le preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que ya estaba metido en algo que bien podría destruirlo y que no había modo de caer más bajo.

"Ya pensaré en algo...", murmuró Lupa, "Dime, ¿de verdad la querías?"

"¿A Ronnie Ann?"

Lupa tragó saliva antes de continuar, "No, me refiero a la otra, a Lucy..."

Sintió a Lincoln temblar, ya sea por rabia, pena o temor. Se aferró más a él, del mismo modo en que Lincoln la había abrazado en otras ocasiones.

El peliblanco ni siquiera se cuestionó el que Lupa conociese ese nombre, en lugar de eso, respondió de forma suave y calmada, siendo ella la primera persona a la que le decía lo que realmente había ocurrido con Lucy.

"La amaba lo suficiente como para creer que funcionaría, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo me engañaba a mi mismo y a ella"

Se dio media vuelta para ver a Lupa de frente, apenas dibujándola en la quietud de su habitación.

"Sabes, deberías volver a la secundaria, conseguir amigos de tu edad"

Lupa le dio un golpe en el hombro y se cruzó de brazos, "¿Ya te estas cansando de mi?", le preguntó con evidente irritación.

Lincoln resopló, él tampoco quería abordar ese asunto, pero la verdad era que Lupa seguía siendo una menor y tenía derecho a tener una vida normal, o al menos tan normal como pudiese proporcionarla.

"Para nada, es solo que… me gustaría que tengas una vida normal, tienes derecho a eso"

Lupa lo observó molesta por un buen rato, sentía aprensión de regresar a la "normalidad", desde hacía un tiempo que había asumido que su vida siempre estaría de algún modo incompleta y que a diferencia de otras chicas de su edad jamas experimentaría ciertas cosas. No las envidiaba, al menos eso solía decirse a si misma, pero al menos, al menos tenía su independencia y eso era mejor que lo que tenía antes.

Pero al ver a Lincoln, pensó en que quizás, no sería tan malo el volver a intentar ser una chica normal, o al menos tan normal como ella pudiese ser.

"Lincoln… si crees que es lo mejor estoy dispuesta a intentarlo", concedió al fin, "Pero antes, prometeme que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros", le pidió, "Prometeme eso, yo a cambio haré el esfuerzo"

Puede que haya sido un rezago de sus esperanzas infantiles, meros recuerdos de un tiempo en el que creía en que sus deseos, de algún modo, se convertirían en realidad. Mucho antes de que la vida acabase con su ingenuidad y la convirtiese en la Lupa que no creía en nadie salvo en si misma.

Sin embargo necesitaba escucharlo, incluso si a futuro todo cambiada porque al menos, con Lincoln, creía que esa promesa tendría valor.

"Te lo juro, nada cambiará entre nosotros"

Lupa se recostó contra su pecho y dejó que la calidez de Lincoln la envolviese. Estaba en paz consigo misma.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Bastó que Lori hiciese una llamada a sus padres para que Leni se enterase y con ella, el resto de sus hermanas. Para la siguiente semana todas ellas sabían de la nueva "amiga" de Lincoln y ya tenían cada una su propia opinión al respecto.

Lucy no era ajena a esto, incluso si su tumultuoso _affair_ de una noche con Lincoln era cosa del pasado el que pudiese tener a alguien diferente después de tanto tiempo lograba poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

O al menos así debió haber sido…

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento mientras le daba un descanso a sus dedos, dentro de algunas horas llegaría su marido y sus hijos de ese partido de baseball que tanto querían ver. Ella misma hubiese asistido de no estar tan atrasada con un capítulo que seguía dando problemas.

"Me pregunto quién será", dijo en voz alta, "No creo que se trate de alguna de sus ex novias, de seguro es alguien nueva"

Divagar sobre las posibles parejas de su hermano era una actividad en la que solía indulgirse de vez en cuando, no solo porque como al resto de sus hermanas le hubiese sorprendido lo de su divorcio, sino porque ella, a diferencia del resto, tenía una idea bastante clara y culpable de lo que había empujado a Ronnie Ann a separarse definitivamente de Lincoln.

De un modo u otro, nada podía hacer por su hermano, no interferiría nuevamente, al menos no por ahora.

"Y es joven, por lo que dijo mamá, muy, muy joven..."

Lucy estaba convencida de que su hermano se había conseguido a una de esas muchachas que solo se acostaban con sujetos maduros por su dinero, de ser ese el caso, la pobre apenas podría sacarle algo a Lincoln antes de que ella se decidiese a intervenir. Y en el poco probable escenario de que fuese algo serio, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si su nueva novia se enteraba de "Eso", que había sucedido entre los dos.

"Ya me imagino la expresión en su rostro cuando sepa lo que hicimos", murmuró ocultando su sonrisa.

Mas, la falsa felicidad que quiso demostrar le duró poco. La herida seguía abierta.

Era un secreto muy, muy bien guardado que desde hacía un tiempo había desarrollado cierta fascinación sobre su hermano y a lo que esa fascinación había llevado. Desde que hubiese cometido aquel acto pecaminoso no habían vuelto a hablar, ambos estaban ebrios, ambos sabían que era una mala idea y ninguno de los dos quiso detenerse. Sencillamente… se dio.

Ahora, con el paso de los años todo el asunto le parecía ajeno, casi como si no le hubiese ocurrido a ella y en su lugar, fuese una espectadora de la caída de otra Lucy Loud y otro Lincoln Loud, solo que en ese caso, en esa otra realidad en la que a veces pensaba no terminaban arrepintiéndose, sino que seguían adelante. Lincoln abandonaría a su novia de toda la vida y se ganaría el repudio de sus amigos y de su familia y en un desplante impensable, la raptaría a ella, se la llevaría lejos y la poseería hasta hacerla olvidar por completo que era una mujer casada. El delicioso y embriagador pecado que se desarrolló en su mente no era ni por lejos único ni original, pero era cierto, era posible… y eso, eso la llenaba de dicha, colmaba su negra alma al punto en que cualquier otra cosa dejaba de existir, todo se volvía pasajero frente a la figura de su propio hermano jadeando sobre ella, su aroma impregnando los cobertores de la cama matrimonial mientras su marido, afuera, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que sucedía. Sin saber como Lincoln Loud, sin siquiera un atisbo de vergüenza acababa en su interior mientras ella le mordía el cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Esa otra Lucy era su escape a la monotonía diaria, y se alegraba de tenerla como un contrapeso.

Ahora si tan solo esa Lucy hubiese estado presente desde el principio, ella ni siquiera tendría ese otro secreto que guardar.

"Quizás debí haberme arriesgado… ¿qué tan malo podría ser?", se preguntó a si misma jugando con la idea.

Lincoln se hubiese quebrado, estaba segura de eso, segura de que al final habría doblegado a su hermano y él, a cambio, la hubiese tomado sin restricciones al igual que esa noche que casi los destruye a los dos.

Pero como muchas otras cosas tan solo era una idea, pues había prometido a su marido el no volver a verse a solas con su hermano, ni hablar con él ni mantener ningún otro tipo de contacto. Ella lo aceptó gustosa, sabiendo que era lo necesario para salvar a su familia de lo que a todas luces sería un terrible escándalo.

Aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiese sucedido de seguir adelante con esa aventura, de haberse quedado con esa hija a la que entregó y de la que nada sabía.

"Suspiro… supongo que nunca lo sabre"

Volvió a su novela, convencida de que lo único que necesitaba para recuperar la concentración era olvidar a su hermano y a esa niña, pues ellos ya no eran parte de su vida.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.3**

 **Disclaimer; sin ánimo de lucro.**

La tradición familiar dictaba que al menos un fin de semana por mes parte de la familia se reuniría en la residencia Loud para cenar con los padres, pero dado que casi todas sus hermanas se hallaban lejos Lincoln vio una posibilidad a considerar. Siendo ya un mes desde que Lupa se mudase con él era la ocasión ideal para no solo satisfacer la curiosidad su madre sino que también para demostrar que al fin había superado el asunto del divorcio, además de que podría llevar a Lupa sin pasar por el inevitable interrogatorio que sus hermanas de seguro prepararían. Hasta el momento, ya se las había arreglado para inventar una historia convincente que esgrimía con cada llamada sospechosa, y siendo que Lupa tenía bastante experiencia en el arte del engaño no le fue difícil corroborar todo lo que Lincoln decía, además de aportar su propio grano de sal...

Ninguna otra persona necesitaba conocer toda la verdad, el hecho de que Lincoln hubiese asesinado a alguien quedaría sepultado como un secreto entre él y Lupa, al igual que la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

Llegaron temprano, justo a la hora del desayuno y con la idea de pasar todo el día sábado allí, a final de cuentas, era sano salir de vez en cuanto y en especial teniendo un motivo para celebrar. Después de mover unos cuantos hilos Lincoln se las había arreglado para matricular a Lupa en una secundaria cercana, la misma a la que él asistió. Era afortunado de tener a Clyde en ese sentido ya que su amigo estaba involucrado en el comité de la misma como un directivo, un par de palabras aquí y allá y uno de sus problemas terminó por solucionarse. Lamentablemente, Lincoln ignoraba por cuánto tiempo Lupa había dejado de estudiar y si bien era inteligente, eso no significaba que pudiese cubrir todo un año en apenas unas semanas.

Al final tuvieron que llegar a un compromiso con Clyde, que le ayudaría fin de semana por medio mientras que Lincoln se encargaba de instruirla en el resto del material. Personalmente, el peliblanco no tenía problemas con esto, solían avanzar bastante rápido hasta el momento en que Lupa se hartaba de todo el estudio y se dedicaba a desconcentrarlo, era muy buena en eso…

Y hablando de distracciones...

"¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?", le preguntó a Lupa que había insistido en recorrer la casa mientras que sus padres, abajo en la cocina, preparaban la mesa.

Lupa apuntó a la pared, "Tienes la misma fotografía allá en casa", le dijo.

Lincoln se puso detrás de ella, en efecto, era esa vieja fotografía familiar, la que habían tomado cuando Lily seguía siendo una bebé.

"Es una de mis favoritas"

Lupa la tomó de entre el resto, sosteniéndola entre sus manos y observándola con detenimiento, "Me cuesta imaginarte siendo un niño", susurró, "Eras lindo"

Lincoln rodó los ojos, "Era un perdedor… la oveja negra de la familia", rebatió como si nada, lo que no le gustó a Lupa.

"No digas eso", farfulló volviendo a poner el marco en su lugar, "Solo yo puedo decir eso de ti"

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su vieja habitación.

Existía algo que no le había dicho a nadie, algo que aprendió a enmascarar a temprana edad, cuando ciertas diferencias entre él y sus hermanas afloraron al punto en que fue imposible ocultarlas, y aunque se avergonzaba de admitirlo, una pequeña parte de él hallaba una enfermiza satisfacción al reconocer que sin importar lo mucho que pudiese esforzarse, él siempre sería diferente a sus hermanas, y no en un buen sentido. Aquel comentario sobre ser "la oveja negra de la familia" era para Lincoln un viejo recordatorio de las falencias que lo perseguían incluso en la actualidad, minando desde ese entonces cualquier confianza que pudiese tener en si mismo.

Tal vez era por ser el hijo de en medio, o el único chico entre tantas chicas, la verdad, era algo en lo que evitaba pensar, porque siempre lo llevaba de vuelta a una de sus peores inseguridades.

Sus hermanas eran especiales, no solo por el mero hecho de que fuesen familia, sino que eran realmente especiales, todas y cada una de ellas se destacaba de una forma diferente, todas y cada una de ellas parecían brillar de algún modo mientras que él… él siempre seguiría siendo ese chico más o menos insípido que era el hermano de alguien más, alguien cuyo nombre valía la pena recordar. Ahora que tenía a Lupa en su vida, las mismas dudas comenzaban a asaltarlo, pues estaba seguro de que un día, tarde o temprano, ella descubriría al igual que Lucy y Ronnie Ann que la vida junto a él no tenía sentido, y entonces lo dejaría.

Por ello, en cuanto sus celos comenzaban a surgir agradecía que el sentimiento de culpa se hiciese presente para apagarlos, porque al menos sabía manejar la culpa, después de lo de Lucy, se había acostumbrado a vivir de esa manera.

"Sigo sin creer que te veas a ti mismo como la oveja negra", bromeó Lupa al darse cuenta de que Lincoln seguía absorto frente a la puerta del armario de escobas.

Sin esperar una respuesta, giró el picaporte, adentro, vio un cuarto conservado por el tiempo, Lincoln supuso que un día sus padres volverían a convertir ese lugar en un armario, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Lupa entró y recorrió el lugar, estaba algo polvoriento pero aparte de eso, se notaba que los padres de Lincoln se tomaban la molestia de asearlo de vez en cuando.

"Así que aquí vivías", suspiró encantada, en un raro desplante que a él le pareció adorable.

"Así es, el viejo armario, tal y como lo recuerdo"

"Es lindo", concedió ella, "Y por lo que veo sigues siendo un nerd", se burló, mientras examinaba las muchas figuras y posters repartidos por la habitación.

El peliblanco se dejó caer sobre la cama y examinó todo a su alrededor, el que papá y mamá siguiesen cuidando de sus cosas y las de sus hermanas le parecía un detalle muy enternecedor. Lincoln esperaba que después de algunos años tanto sus viejos juguetes como el resto de sus cosas fuesen a parar al ático, pero en lugar de eso seguían en su sitio.

Sintió un peso a su lado y se giró para encontrar a Lupa recostada sobre su cama.

"¿Y trajiste a alguna de tus novias aquí?"

La pregunta lo descolocó por completo, "¡Ni soñarlo!", exclamó avergonzado, "No conocí lo que era la privacidad hasta que comencé a vivir por mi cuenta"

Lupa esperaba una respuesta así, eso de ser "la oveja negra de la familia" seguía incomodandola. Desde que comenzó a conocer a Lincoln se dio cuenta de que él era una persona muy reservaba con sus emociones al punto en que le costaba expresarse incluso con ella. Hasta hace no mucho, Lupa suponía que no era otra cosa que parte de su personalidad, pero conforme discutían acabó por descubrir que había mucho más que eso. Existía en Lincoln un temor que estaba conociendo de a poco.

"Hey Lincoln", lo llamó mientras se incorporaba, el peliblanco arqueó una ceja sin saber que esperar hasta que Lupa se subió a su regazo, lo empujó contra el colchón y lo besó hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Al terminar se sintió muy orgullosa de si misma, Lincoln respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a la vez que sus manos habían terminado agarrándola de la cintura, Lupa sonrió con malicia y recargó todo su peso sobre el regazo de Lincoln, extendiendo la falda negra que usaba por sobre los dos, abriendo las piernas para atraparlo entre ellas.

"¿Y, qué se siente besar a una chica mientras tus padres están abajo?"

Rió al verlo aún atónito, jamas se cansaría de hacerle eso a Lincoln. Apenas comenzaba a limpiarse las lagrimas por tanto reír cuando se vio de nuevo frente a frente a él.

Lincoln no tenía idea de qué le había ocurrido, solo sabía que los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era Lupa la que estaba sobre la cama. Continuó besándola mientras que Lupa le correspondía y se abrazaba a su cintura usando las piernas, Lincoln dejó que una de sus manos se colase por debajo de la camiseta de mangas largas de Lupa, acariciando su vientre para luego descender a sus caderas, sintió el material de la falda y se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía los muslos descubiertos, contuvo el aliento y se separó de ella para verla por completo.

Seguía teniendo esa expresión de triunfo que portaba cada vez que lograba quitarle el aliento, su cabello platinado formó un halo alrededor de su rostro el cual estaba ligeramente sonrojado haciendo que sus pecas resaltasen. En algún punto, Lupa se había agarrado de su polo naranja haciendo un puño con la tela y tirando de ella, ignorando por completo el hecho de que estuviesen en la casa de sus padres y que en cualquier instante podrían ser descubiertos.

Pero eso a Lincoln le tenía sin cuidado, solo podía verla a ella, solo podía pensar en ella.

Lupa tenía los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez hubiese visto.

"¡Lincoln!, ¡Lupa!, ¡bajen a cenar!"

Recuperó la compostura al escuchar a su padre llamarlos a cenar, la dejó ir lentamente, Lupa parecía decepcionada, pero el prospecto de probar la comida de Lynn mejoró su animo.

"Supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde", murmuró mientras Lincoln la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Ambos se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron y bajaron las escaleras.

Frente a los padres de Lincoln actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, Lynn les gastó unas cuantas bromas a ambos hasta que Rita le rogó que se detuviese y al finalizar, pasaban de las diez de la noche.

"Bueno, se hace tarde...", anunció Lincoln cansado, "Creo que ya es hora de partir"

Rita y Lynn compartieron una mirada cómplice.

"Hijo", comenzó Lynn, "Deberían quedarse a dormir"

Esto le resultó extraño a Lincoln, claro, no era la primera vez que le ofrecían pasar la noche después de lo del divorcio, pero desde hacía un buen tiempo que ese tema no había salido a la palestra.

"No lo sé papá, ni Lupa ni yo trajimos que vestir", trató de excusarse, sin embargo, no tenía idea de que sus padres ya habían pensado en todo.

"Descuida Lincoln, Lupa puede usar una de las viejas pijamas de Lucy, creo que tiene la misma talla que tenía ella a su edad", dijo Rita, guiñándole un ojo a la susodicha.

Ahora, siendo el hombre del plan, Lincoln tenía una idea bastante clara del momento en que alguien se las arreglaba para atraparlo y en el caso de sus padres, solían salirse con la suya. Solo le bastó ver el rostro de Lupa para saber que se quedarían a dormir pues de ningún modo se atrevería a decepcionarla siendo que la estaba pasando bien con su familia.

Regresó a su asiento y asintió conforme, "Claro, no hay problema entonces"

"Y tú puedes usar una de las mías", agregó Lynn, agradeciendo el hecho de que a su edad siguiese estando en forma.

"Gracias papá"

Se hicieron los arreglos necesarios o mejor dicho, se revelaron ya que Rita y Lynn tenían planeado de antemano retener a Lincoln.

Lo habían discutido muchas veces, incluso desde antes del divorcio, el como Lincoln parecía perderse en si mismo cuando algo lo incomodaba, volviéndose cada vez más distante y en especial después de lo que sucedió con Lucy. Ellos temían que sucedería lo mismo después de que Ronnie Ann lo abandonase y hasta hace no mucho, ese mismo escenario se estaba volviendo realidad, o al menos así parecía hasta que esa joven entró en su vida.

Lo planearon como una forma de mostrar agradecimiento, el tener a Lincoln y a Lupa como huéspedes para conocerla un poco mejor.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Lincoln se había quedado en su vieja habitación, agradeciendo el hecho de que el pasar todo el día con sus padres lo hubiese drenado por completo, pues de otro modo, estaba seguro que no podría cerrar los ojos sin verla en la oscuridad.

Era por eso que evadía dormir en casa de sus padres, pues cada vez que eso sucedía...

" _Linc_..."

Estaba seguro de que se trataba de un sueño, siempre empezaba así, con Lucy recostándose a su lado, su rostro apenas visible detrás de la cortina de cabello negro en la entintada negrura de la habitación, compartiendo una cama en la que apenas cabían los dos como si fuese natural cuando en realidad no lo era y nunca lo sería.

No se suponía que las cosas fuesen así, no entre los dos.

"Linc… no puedo dormir"

Esa vieja herida en su pecho se vio violentada por el recuerdo de ojos azules y cansados, jamas podría comprender por qué él la habría traicionado cuando ella era perfecta y más que nada, lo amaba. Jamas podría entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese sujeto y eso lo enloquecía.

Rocky podía tenerla con tan solo una disculpa y en cambio él siempre estaría relegado a ese papel en el que encajaba tan bien.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y por un segundo, temió por su cordura.

"Lu..."

Esperaba descubrir al fantasma de su hermana penando a su lado pero en su lugar, se hallaba Lupa, ocupando el lado de la cama que alguna vez perteneciese a Lucy.

"Que bueno que sigues despierto", rió la muchacha que a pesar de estar muy cansada no podía dormir.

Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero ya se había acostumbrado a tener a Lincoln cerca y supuso que estaría bien el ir a verlo siempre y cuando nadie más se enterase.

Lincoln suspiró aliviado, por suerte no era uno de esos sueños.

"¿No puedes dormir en su habitación?", le preguntó, creyendo que solo por eso se había levantado, Lupa negó con la cabeza.

"Es una linda recamara", admitió, "Pero quería verte y quizás charlar por un rato"

Lupa pensó en que quizás le exigía demasiado, pero Lincoln nunca le negaba nada y además… no había nada de malo en que pasaran algo de tiempo juntos.

"Claro, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?"

Pensó con cuidado en qué decir y recordó aquella conversación con Rita, sobre como Lincoln se había hecho muy cercano con una de sus hermanas, y como esta hermana en particular tenía el mismo nombre que Ronnie Ann le gritó al abandonarlo.

"Cuéntame de ella, de Lucy"

A Lincoln le faltó el aliento y por un buen rato no pudo articular palabra alguna, hasta que… "Solía escabullirse por la ventilación para escribir poemas y se aparecía de improvisto para pedir mi opinión"

Su corazón se agitaba, cual martillo, golpeaba la caja torácica de forma violenta e incesante.

"Era muy buena en eso, siempre me atrapaba antes de que pudiese verla aunque no era intencional y yo… supongo que confiaba mucho en mi para compartir sus poemas"

Le costaba respirar, incluso pensar, era para él lo mismo que deslizarse por una pendiente oscura, sabiendo que lo que aguardaba al fondo sería menos que placentero.

"Se fue de casa a los desdieseis, tuve que regresar de improviso y descubrí que se había casado con su novio de ese entonces, un chico llamado Rocky, papá y mamá estaban muy molestos… hasta ahora no entiendo en qué demonios pensaba", terminó de decir con una mezcla de resentimiento y melancolía.

Lupa posó una mano sobre su pecho y sintió su pulso acelerado, luego, se acurrucó junto a él, como solían hacerlo en casa.

"¿Es la misma Lucy de la que hablaba Ronnie Ann?"

Lincoln la encerró entre sus brazos, volviéndose frágil ante esa revelación que deseaba evadir a toda costa.

"Es ella", confesó en un angustioso murmullo, "Es la misma Lucy"

Lupa cerró los puños, triturando la tela de la pijama de Lincoln, odiando los celos que provocaba la mención de Lucy y el hecho de que estuviese vistiendo una de sus pijamas,

"De verdad la amabas", dijo en un hilo de voz, dejando que todo el profundo desprecio por esa mujer se vertiese en su respiración y sus gestos.

Lincoln se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama, "Eso ya no importa", le contestó mientras se ponía de pie.

Apenas alcanzó a llegar a la puerta cuando la voz de Lupa lo detuvo.

"Lincoln… no te vayas"

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos, odiando lo mucho que estar en casa le recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando Lucy buscó su apoyo incondicional y él, en un torpe intento por corresponderle a su hermana terminó enamorándose de ella, envidiando lo afortunado que era ese sujeto, su supuesto amigo al tenerla incluso sin ofrecerle nada.

Por Lucy estuvo dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, y por ello se odiaba a si mismo.

"¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi sabiendo lo que hice?, ¡y con mi propia hermana!", exclamó a la vez que la culpa, insidiosa, se clavaba en su pecho para recordarle que no solo le había fallado a Lucy, sino también a si mismo, a sus padres, a sus hermanas y en especial a Ronnie Ann, aquella mujer que de verdad lo amaba tal y como era, la misma a la cual le había prometido su corazón y su fidelidad.

Aquella certeza fatídica lo perseguiría por siempre para hacerle saber que tarde o temprano le fallaría a Lupa también.

"Ronnie Ann… ella tenía razón sobre mi", escupió, "Siempre la tuvo"

"No es cierto", le rebatió Lupa sujetándolo de las muñecas con fuerza.

Lincoln la contempló largamente, no lucho contra ella, no la resistió. En vez de eso, le permitió a Lupa el que lo empujase suavemente de vuelta sobre la cama, a su lado que era donde pertenecía.

"No eres una mala persona", le dijo, "Una mala persona me hubiese dejado por mi cuenta, o se hubiese aprovechado de mi. En cambio tú…"

Lupa sacudió la cabeza y acarició el rostro de Lincoln, ¿qué más podía decir?, incluso si había cometido errores seguía siendo el hombre que la había rescatado, la primera persona que la trataba bien solo por ser ella misma.

Para Lupa, era más que sentirse agradecida, era el tener a alguien en quien confiar y que a la vez, confiaba en ella.

"¿Lo ves?, no eres una mala persona", concluyó, asegurándose a si misma que hallaría la forma de ayudar a Lincoln a superar su pasado.

"A veces creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No sé que sería de mi sin ti", le dijo Lincoln antes de caer dormido, "Estaría completamente perdido sin ti"

Solo al darse cuenta de que ya no la escuchaba, Lupa se permitió el regresar a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn jr. En principio, la cama estilo féretro le había parecido fascinante, con sus cortinas de púrpura profundo que colgaban alrededor, pero conforme más la veía, más podía imaginar a Lucy Loud y eso la llenaba de enojo y tristeza.

Al final se decidió a dormir en la cama de Lynn jr, la cual, para su buena fortuna, ya no tenía el peculiar aroma de su dueña original.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Al llegar la mañana del día domingo, Lupa despertó algo confundida y no fue sino hasta que se puso de pie que recordó que estaban en la casa de los padres de Lincoln, con delicadeza, abandonó el cuarto y bajó por las escaleras esperando encontrar a Lincoln en el trayecto, en su lugar, halló a su madre viendo televisión.

Lupa se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

"Buenos días", le dijo Rita de manera cálida, "Espero que hayas dormido bien"

Lupa parpadeó un par de veces, seguía medio dormida, "Dormí muy bien, gracias", contesto antes de preguntar, "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las ocho"

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la hora pues los fines de semana solía dormir hasta mucho más tarde.

"Veo que no estas acostumbrada a despertar temprano los fines de semana", comentó Rita con una sonrisa.

Lupa se aclaró la garganta antes de responder, "Es en esos días que Lincoln desayuna ese repugnante emparedado, digamos que prefiero evitarlo"

La madre de Lincoln asintió con una mueca de asco, incluso ella no podía comprender qué le veía su hijo a esa extraña mezcla y mucho menos comprendía cómo no lo enfermaba el degustarla de forma regular.

Dado que la televisión de día domingo no era para nada entretenida, Rita decidió que podría pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su invitada.

"Los chicos están en el ático moviendo algunas cajas", le explicó a Lupa, "¿Qué dices si los esperamos en la cocina bebiendo una taza de café"

"Claro, suena bien para mi", respondió Lupa, siguiendo a Rita a la cocina y tomando asiento en la única mesa que quedaba, la de los adultos.

Ambas charlaron por un buen rato, más que nada de la vida cotidiana. Rita le hizo muchas preguntas a Lupa pero nada demasiado personal.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que he extrañado esto", dijo Rita de improvisto, "No es lo mismo sin las chicas alrededor, todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme al silencio"

Lupa podía imaginarlo, todas esas personas agolpadas en la sala y la cocina, yendo de un lugar para el otro, hablando de tantas cosas que le costaba trabajo el pensar en cómo Lincoln se las arreglaba para estar al pendiente de todas. Con una nota de tristeza, recordó lo que era la vida en el orfanato, si bien era cierto que habían muchas chicas como ella jamas llegó a sentir que pertenecía a ese ni a ningún otro lugar, siempre, siempre se sintió como una extraña, una invasora de la que tarde o temprano se desharían, pero todo eso cambiaba con la familia de Lincoln, al menos así se sentía con sus padres e imaginaba que no sería tan distinto con el resto de sus hermanas, salvo con ella…

Recordó la noche anterior, y quiso averiguar más sobre esa persona.

"Lincoln me ha hablado mucho de sus hermanas, en especial de Lucy"

Rita apenas dio señas de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, habiendo aprendido a ocultar su incomodidad frente a ese tópico. Depositó su taza sobre la mesa y se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí… supongo que lo hizo"

Lupa le dio un sorbo a su café, "Sé que no debería entrometerme", dijo en voz baja, "Pero… ¿qué pasó con ellos dos?"

"No lo sé, un día tuvieron una fuerte discusión y dejaron de hablar, lo que es extraño porque durante un tiempo se volvieron inseparables", musitó Rita Loud sobre sus hijos.

"¿No fue por lo de su divorcio?, creí que Ronnie Ann tendría que ver con eso"

"Fue antes de Ronnie Ann, querida", aclaró Rita, "Al menos eso creo. Sabes, según yo, Lincoln jamas pudo comprender el que Lucy haya perdonado a su marido"

"Ya veo…", respondió Lupa, hilando lo que decía la madre de Lincoln con lo que sabía de la noche anterior.

"Lincoln siempre ha intentado proteger a sus hermanas, a veces a costas de si mismo", dijo la matriarca Loud aparentando orgullo, a pesar de que en realidad, en su voz se notaba la tristeza, "Con Lucy fue así, le dedicaba todo su tiempo y bueno, al final, cuando regresó con Rocky, pues Lincoln no lo tomó bien. Desde entonces su relación no fue la misma"

Lupa dejó el café a un lado, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó allí su cabeza, "Debe haber sido muy difícil para él", murmuró resignada, "Con lo mucho que quiere a sus hermanas, de seguro se sintió traicionado"

Rita no supo que contestar. Como madre de los dos, no le enorgullecía el admitir que había llegado a sospechar que algo ocurría entre ellos, algo que de ser cierto pues bien… le hubiese puesto fin de inmediato, pero eso era entonces dado que en el presente, la sola idea de que Lincoln estuviese interesado en cualquiera de sus hermanas de ese modo especial le parecía ridícula. Además, Lucy amaba a su marido, por algo terminó perdonando esa infidelidad y al final todo les salió bien, tenían una hermosa familia y ambos eran muy felices.

Recorrió el borde de la taza con la yema de los dedos, viéndose a si misma en el reflejo de la bebida ahora tibia. Rita había aprendido a aceptar que sin importar cuanto lo desease existían cosas contra las cuales no podía luchar, fue una lección que tuvo que repetir muchas veces pues sus hijas, sus muy especiales hijas no siempre podrían contar con ella. Tenía más que claro que Leni no siempre podría depender de ellos ni de sus hermanas y que un día, tendría que cuidar de si misma, también sabía que no todo el mundo sería tan civilizado como lo eran ellos frente a la bisexualidad de Luna y que allí afuera, existirían personas que la odiarían por algo que era completamente natural en su hija, comprendía que Lola, de seguir con los concursos de belleza, entraría en un mundo de competencia descarnada y brutal y que siendo ese el caso, su amada niña podría convertirse en una persona a la que ella no reconocería. Esto, lo había aprendido a aceptar sobre todas y cada una de sus hijas, por ello estaba segura que sin importar el contratiempo, ella estaría allí de uno u otro modo pero más que nada, que debía de confiar en que ellas podrían solucionar sus propios problemas.

Era en efecto una lección importante, solo que en el caso de Lincoln pareció haberla aprendido demasiado bien porque cuando a Lincoln le sucedía algo, siempre hallaba el modo de sobrellevarlo por su cuenta.

Esa era una de las mayores preocupaciones de Rita Loud, que su hijo se hubiese vuelto incapaz de buscar ayuda y con tal de no preocupar a nadie más, viviese fingiendo que era feliz para así no incomodarlos a ellos ni a sus hermanas.

Gran parte del motivo por el cual Rita y Lynn estaban tan abiertos a recibir a Lupa en su casa era ese, que Lincoln tuviese a alguien en quien confiar, y sí, era injusto poner tamaña responsabilidad en alguien tan joven pero no tenían otra opción, al menos ninguna que fuese a funcionar en realidad.

"Lupa, quería agradecerte", confesó Rita súbitamente, haciendo que la muchacha frente a ella se sobresaltase.

"¿Agradecerme?, ¿a mi?"

"Sí, a ti", afirmó Rita, "Por acompañar y apoyar a mi hijo. No tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por él"

La matriarca Loud, al ver el rostro sorprendido de la joven se sintió aliviada. Eso le dio la confianza para abordar otro tema importante.

"También me doy cuenta de cómo lo ves"

Lupa se reclinó en su silla, "Vaya, no creí que se notase tanto", bromeó, "Pero no ha pasado nada, si eso es lo que le preocupa"

"Lo sé cariño, lo sé", respondió Rita de forma amistosa, "Solo quería pedirte una cosa", agregó.

"No te apresures, sigues siendo muy joven y la verdad… creo que lo mejor es que sigan siendo amigos, al menos por ahora. Me comprendes, ¿no es así Lupa?"

Lupa mantuvo la compostura todo el tiempo, el hecho de que la madre de Lincoln creyese que no existía nada serio de parte de su hijo hacia ella facilitaba las cosas un montón, por eso, procuraría el mantener a Rita Loud contenta, sabiendo que era una aliada a futuro.

En un par de años o quizás menos, ya no tendría que ocultar nada.

"Descuide, tendré cuidado", prometió de forma solemne.

Rita la observó por un buen rato tratando de dilucidar si es que lo que decía era cierto, hasta que se decidió a quebrar el silencio.

"Es gracioso, estoy seguro que mi suegra me dio la misma charla cuando empecé a salir con Lynn", le dijo a modo de anécdota.

Lupa trató de imaginar a los padres de Lincoln siendo unos adolescentes, en su mente, dibujó al abuelo de Lincoln, al que conocía solo por historias y fotografías dándole una charla a Lynn sobre lo que esperaba de su parte y las consecuencias que tendría el no comportarse como un caballero con su hija.

Jamas pensó que sería al revés.

"¿De verdad?", preguntó intrigada, "Entonces, ¿fue usted la que se propuso?"

"Así es", afirmó Rita sonrojándose, "Bueno, la diferencia de edad no era un problema, pero Lynn era un chico tan dulce y tierno… y ya lo habían lastimado en un par de ocasiones", terminó de decir con un dejo de tristeza, "En ese entonces su padre… pues no es una historia tan alegre"

Rita sacudió la cabeza, rememorando al joven Lynn Loud en toda su gloria, aquella primera cita en la camioneta que era su herencia, _"Mi padre me la dejó, al igual que su padre_ _se la dejó a él_ _"_ , le había dicho con lagrimas en los ojos y un remarcado orgullo en su voz, _"Y un día, la tendrá nuestro hijo"_.

Para Rita, ese fue el momento en el que el chico con el que salía pasó a convertirse en el hombre de su vida, fue el día en el que tuvo la certeza de que Lynn Loud era la persona con la cual quería pasar el resto de sus días y desde entonces que no se arrepentía.

"Creo que ella tenía miedo de que fuésemos demasiado rápido, pero luego vino Lori y después Leni, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya teníamos once hijos", musitó dulcemente, "Ha sido una grandiosa aventura..."

" _Once hijos"_ , pensó Lupa, para quien, la idea de tener descendencia jamas había pasado por su mente.

"Vaya…", murmuró anonadada, "No importa cuantas veces lo escuche, sigue sorprendiéndome"

"Solo imagina lo que era vivir con ellos, todos compartiendo el mismo baño..."

"Creame, sé lo que es eso"

Ambas mujeres rieron, encontrando en esa conversación cierta camaradería. Para Rita, era reencontrarse con algo que no hacía desde hace un tiempo, siendo todas sus hijas ya adultas no muchas veces podían encontrar el tiempo para hacer algo tan simple como beber una taza de café juntas. En cuanto a Lupa, caminaba por territorio desconocido pero al menos se sentía cómoda.

Sintió algo de nostalgia brotar de su pecho, el charlar con Rita era justamente lo que imaginaba sería el charlar con la madre que nunca tuvo, cuando la idea de una madre seguía siendo algo que podía atesorar...

"De verdad extrañaba esto", suspiró Rita sintiéndose bastante contenta.

"Es agradable", le respondió Lupa, teniendo cuidado de no raspar el suelo al acercar la silla junto a la de Rita.

Para cuando Lincoln terminó de ayudar a su padre, las encontró en la cocina una junto a la otra y se sorprendió al ver lo serena que se mostraba Lupa. Era la primera vez que se veía como una chica normal, la chica que debió de haber sido desde el principio.

No se atrevió a interrumpirlas hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar, y al marcar el reloj las ocho de la tarde se despidieron de los Loud y regresaron a casa. En el camino, Lincoln paró en una estación de gasolina para comprar algunos pertrechos, al regresar al vehículo halló a Lupa con la mirada perdida en el exterior, viendo como los faroles de las calles aledañas se encendían uno tras otro.

Sintió cierto temor al recordar lo que le había dicho sobre Lucy y muy a su pesar imaginó lo peor. Dejó las bolsas en el asiento trasero y condujo hacia el apartamento, una vez allí, se detuvo frente a la puerta del garaje, buscó las llaves y al encontrarlas, Lupa alcanzó su mano.

El peliblanco se giró para verla.

"Lincoln… ¿qué somos?", le preguntó con seriedad.

"Pues somos amigos, ¿no lo recuerdas?", le dijo, pensando en que quizás, esa sería la mejor forma de darle una chance a Lupa de terminar con lo que sucedía entre los dos sin romper su promesa.

De uno u otro modo, él cuidaría de ella, no importaba bajo que condiciones.

"No te veo como a un amigo", contestó Lupa sorprendiendo a Lincoln, "Y sé que tú tampoco me ves de ese modo"

Estaba convencido que después de saber lo de Lucy y entender a Ronnie Ann, Lupa se daría cuenta de la clase de persona que era Lincoln Loud y tomaría la decisión inteligente de dejarlo, entonces él podría pensar con la cabeza clara en cómo ayudarla, tal vez con el apoyo de sus padres o incluso pidiendo uno que otro favor a sus hermanas, cualquier cosa valdría la pena con tal de darle una vida normal.

Se dijo a si mismo que eso era lo que debería de haber hecho desde un principio, pero no, tenía que volver a entrometerse y de paso, arruinar las vidas de más personas.

Ronnie Ann, Lucy y ahora Lupa, Lincoln no se sentía merecedor de ninguna de ellas y a pesar de eso, teniendo a esa chica frente a él, podía admitir sin miedo que había sucumbido por completo y no se arrepentía de ello.

"Tienes razón", admitió derrotado, "Supongo que ya pasamos el punto en el que podemos ser amigos"

Tomó aquella mano que lo sujetaba y besó sus nudillos, la calidez de los mismos se enfrentó a sus labios helados y partidos. Lupa se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, trepó el asiento hasta quedar de rodillas y le obsequió un casto beso a Lincoln, muy diferente de los anteriores.

"Bastará por ahora", contestó ella, "Pero quiero que sepas que no pienso esperar hasta los dieciocho"

Lincoln se sonrojó profusamente, mientras que Lupa le arrojaba las llaves de regreso y se cruzaba de brazos.

"Vamos, ambos sabemos que no soy una virgen y además… es natural que quiera dormir con mi novio"

Y así sin más, todo regresaba a la normalidad, o al menos a la versión de normalidad que componía la vida de Lincoln.

"¿Así que soy tu novio?", le preguntó después de estacionar, Lupa se bajó del auto y caminó por delante de él, apenas deteniéndose para darle tiempo de agarrar las bolsas.

"Por ahora", fue su respuesta, "Además… le prometí a alguien ir despacio, y ella confía en mi"

Lincoln se preguntó sobre quién hablaba, pero eso era una duda para otro día.

Lo importante es que mañana sería lunes y Lupa volvería a vivir la vida de una estudiante de secundaria. Cómo se las arreglarían era algo que aún estaba por verse.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **/;/**_

 _ **:::**_

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con parte de una melena roja vibrante, " _Otro día, otra tragedia por escribir..."_ , musitó desanimada, viendo que el reloj de su teléfono marcaba las cinco cuarenta de la madrugada y aceptando casi a regañadientes que no volvería a conciliar el sueño. De forma apática, se separó de las cobijas que la envolvían a ella y a su marido, el suelo estaba frío, como de costumbre, se calzó un par de pantuflas y fue rumbo al tocador.

Lucy vio su reflejo en el espejo, notando para su infortunio que el tinte negro comenzaba a desaparecer dejando la base dorada de sus cabellos descubiertas, como en muchas otras ocasiones sopesó la posibilidad de dejar de teñirse el pelo y adoptar definitivamente su color natural, pero descartó la idea al poco tiempo, a final de cuentas, lo negro era lo suyo y eso no cambiaría, así como muchas otras cosas que no cambiaban.

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro, y admitió muy a su pesar lo infeliz que era.

Volvió a revisar su teléfono, habían algunos mensajes de parte de su madre, fotografías de la visita de Lincoln con su nueva amiga. Lucy se dedicó a mirar aquellas en las que salía su hermano. Lincoln se veía bastante bien, en especial en aquella foto en la que salía cargando cajas en el ático junto a su padre, fue una de esas fotografías la que llamó poderosamente su atención.

Lincoln sentado sobre una de las cajas, sosteniendo entre sus manos el retrato de la bisabuela Harriet.

Bajó la tapa del excusado y se sentó sobre ella, con el teléfono entre las manos, viendo en todo momento la imagen de su hermano que, de forma solemne, contemplaba a la primera persona que había inspirado a Lucy Loud a buscar algo diferente y por fin destacar de entre sus hermanas. Se sintió profundamente acongojada, porque si su hermano tenía ese retrato y lo atesoraba como ella solía hacerlo solo podía significar una cosa.

Todavía la quería, al menos lo suficiente como para recordar.

Lucy deseó el poder hacer lo mismo, antes de que el peso de sus circunstancias la hiciese reflexionar.

Casi podía sentir al fantasma de su bisabuela rondando cerca, tentando a Lucy a arriesgarse una vez más, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, Lincoln siempre le brindaba apoyo, tanto que en aquella fatídica ocasión no dudó en ofrecer algo más, algo que Lucy ansiaba de forma compulsiva.

Su propio romance prohibido…

Desde entonces que Lucy batallaba día a día por justificar su decisión, claro, al principio fue sencillo, volver con Rocky y revivir lo que tenían se convirtió en su escape de aquella relación condenada que existió con su hermano, eso, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que la traición de su marido y la aparición de Lincoln habían provocado.

La pasión entre los dos no existía más, pero… ya era demasiado tarde, ambos estaban atados por el peso de sus propias decisiones y como tal, tendrían que seguir adelante, en especial Lucy que en el proceso había renunciado a su primera hija.

Se permitió guardar esa fotografía, de seguro su marido no aprobaría tal cosa, pero dado que no necesitaba saberlo Lucy estaba confiada en que podría tener siquiera esa satisfacción. Estaba tan ensimismada en su pequeña traición que casi pasó por alto una de las fotografías, una selfie de su madre con alguien a quien no conocía.

"No puede ser...", alcanzó a decir mientras que el teléfono resbalaba de entre sus dedos.

Lucy se quedó observándolo por un buen rato, el golpe no logró oscurecer la pantalla en la cual, la imagen de su madre abrazando a una muchacha muy joven, de cabellos casi blancos, piel pálida y pecas resaltaba de forma desdeñosa para burlarse de Lucy que en más de una ocasión, imaginó que su hija se vería exactamente así.

"Esto no es posible", se dijo a si misma, recogiendo el aparato mientras que recorría la galería de imágenes.

En un raro desplante de ira, estuvo a punto de arrojar su teléfono contra la pared, molesta y herida, atemorizada por su hermano, preocupada por Lincoln por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Lo único que la detuvo fue la voz de su marido, preguntando si todo estaba bien.

Lucy dio una corta respuesta y volvió a buscar en la galería, convenciéndose a si misma de que no era posible que su hija y esa chiquilla fuesen la misma persona y de que no era necesario romper su promesa de no volver a ver a Lincoln a menos de que se tratase de una ocasión social.

" _Además, no es como si fuese a recibirte después de lo de la última vez"_ , le dijo su consciencia la cual, a diario, se encargaba de torturarla.

Al salir del baño siguió su rutina como si nada y regresó a su novela, teniendo cuidado en todo momento de no transformar a la protagonista en una versión de la otra Lucy, aquella cuya convicción no llegó a flaquear y para la cual, una boba promesa de amor hecha en el momento equivocado tenía valor, y en el caso del antagonista, aquel vampiro… pues leyó lo que llevaba escrito y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente le había dado cabello blanco.

Borró un par de paginas antes de continuar, esperando que la monotonía del trabajo se encargase de sepultar el hecho de que siguiese enamorada de su hermano siendo que él, con toda seguridad, no volvería a dirigirle la palabra aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Me gusta más la Lucy que escribí en otro fic, tal vez algún día… pero no hoy, como sea, gracias por pasar y leer.

La verdad, siempre que empiezo algo tengo la vaga idea de como quiero que termine y a veces resulta, ojala así sea en esta ocasión.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 **Sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

La secundaria no estaba tan mal, se aburría en la mayoría de sus clases pero al menos le daba algo que hacer todos los días en lugar de vagar por el apartamento mientras Lincoln trabajaba, aparte de eso, estaba desarrollando una nueva vida social entre las sesiones de estudio con Clyde, las visitas de Rita y Lynn e incluso un par de chicas con las que estaba entablando una amistad. Dentro de todo, no podía quejarse y supuso que se lo debía a Lincoln por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Sin embargo, existían algunas cosas con las que Lupa preferiría no lidiar.

"Otro mensaje de ese idiota, ¿cuándo va a cansarse?"

Como había hecho el resto de la semana, se dedicó a borrar mensaje tras mensaje, ¿qué acaso no entendía la indirecta?, desde el primer día ese tal Jeremy la había estado acosando al punto en que Lupa estaba segura que tarde o temprano tendría que darle una lección, pero como todo lo de la secundaría era un favor no quería dejar mal puesto a Clyde, por lo que por el momento, se abstendría de darle una paliza.

"¿Es de tu admirador?", preguntó una voz burlona a su lado.

La muchacha se giró para ver a Lincoln y le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

"Más bien un acosador, me ha estado molestando desde el primer día", le dijo con fastidio, "Pero el idiota parece ser demasiado estúpido como para entender que no me gusta"

Lincoln, habiendo lidiado con más de un abusador en su vida e incluso, casándose con una, tenía una idea más menos clara de como enfrentarse a un acosador, así que asumió que deshacerse de ese chico no podía ser tan difícil.

"¿Quieres que hable con tu maestra?, quizás pueda arreglar algo", le ofreció con calma, pensando en que tal vez, no estaría mal el dejarle en claro a ese tal Jeremy que Lupa no estaba disponible.

"No es necesario, puedo lidiar con él", le aseguró Lupa.

Lincoln sacudió los hombros, "Si tu lo dices...", murmuró mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

"Además, sería algo incomodo ver a un hombre adulto golpeando a un adolescente"

El peliblanco alzó una ceja ante Lupa que ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de la manga de su sweater.

"No creo que termine a golpes", aseguró Lincoln con algo de recelo, "Sabes que no soy una persona conflictiva"

"Claro", respondió Lupa acercándose más a él, "Eso hasta que alguien que quieres esta en peligro, porque entonces puedes ser bastante… peligroso"

Quiso mencionarlo como un cumplido, pero en cuanto vio la expresión seria de Lincoln se arrepintió.

"Lo siento Lincoln", se disculpó Lupa. "No debería haber dicho eso"

El peliblanco le restó importancia, "Descuida, no me arrepiento para nada de haber hecho eso", respondió como si nada, "Además tienes razón, no se vería nada bien el que le diese una paliza a un chico de la mitad de mi edad"

Lupa se montó sobre Lincoln para colmar todo su campo de visión.

"Es capitán del equipo de football, lo vi arrojar a un chico de tu tamaño como a un saco de patatas sin siquiera esforzarse", le susurró divertida, "Pero de seguro podrías manejarlo"

Lincoln ni siquiera se inmutó, "Crecí con Lynn "lunática" Loud, créeme, puedo lidiar con lo que sea", respondió confiado.

La chica se dio por satisfecha, bloqueó el número de Jeremy no sin antes enviarle un último mensaje con una fotografía de ella y su "novio" al cual no conocía, teniendo cuidado en todo caso de que el rostro de Lincoln no saliese, pero que al menos pudiese verla a ella descansado sobre el pecho de su amado.

Estaba segura de que así le daría una lección, y si eso no funcionaba… pues pensaría en algo mejor, era muy buena haciendo planes.

"¿Quieres quedarte en cama el resto del día?", le preguntó a Lincoln, estando todavía recostada sobre él.

"Podría hacer eso", fue la escueta respuesta del peliblanco que ya sin mucho pudor, pudo notar que Lupa nuevamente se había ido a la cama vistiendo solo su ropa interior y ese sweater que le había regalado hace no mucho.

Al momento de comprarlo ni siquiera consideró que fuese una prenda tan especial, pero el modo en que la tela oscura subía por sus muslos hasta sus caderas mientras que el cuello, quizás algo más holgado de lo necesario revelaba sus pálidos hombros, bañados por una ligera capa de pecas apenas notables contra la luz la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que pudiese describir.

Lupa comenzó a jugar con los botones de su pijama mientras charlaban de algo más.

"Entonces, ¿crees que alguna de tus hermanas vaya a visitarte?", preguntó en voz baja, llevando su dedo indice de arriba hacia abajo, soltando uno a uno los botones y descubriendo el pecho de Lincoln.

Lincoln se hallaba ajeno a todo, respondiendo casi sin pensar.

"Estoy seguro que enviarán a alguien, no sé cómo lo hacen, supongo que es otro protocolo de hermanas"

"No deberían hacer eso, digo, ¿no te parece injusto que tengan todos estos planes a tus espaldas?"

Lincoln rodó los ojos, "No es algo que me preocupe, pasará tarde o temprano y bueno, no por nada soy el hombre del plan", le explicó a Lupa, "Además… ya estoy acostumbrado a eso por lo que trato de siempre estar un paso adelante"

Lupa asintió sin siquiera escuchar esto último, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse suavemente, animando a Lincoln a tomarla por la cintura logrando que ella sintiera justamente lo que había estado estimulando desde hacía un buen rato.

Se mordió los labios, " _Veamos que haces ahora, hombre del plan...",_ Pensó Lupa a la vez que comenzaba a quitarse el sweater.

Apenas alcanzó a enseñar su vientre cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar una y otra y otra vez. Lupa se dejó caer completamente frustrada sobre el pecho de Lincoln.

"Vaya, al parecer pasó más temprano que tarde", dijo llena de resentimiento, "Espero de corazón que no sea ninguna de tus hermanas porque interrumpirnos justo ahora me causaría una pésima primera impresión..."

Lincoln le ofreció una sonrisa, la giró sobre su espalda y se quedó un buen rato sobre ella besándola.

Pero como el timbre no dejaba de sonar, eventualmente tuvieron que separarse, así que mientras Lincoln atendía a la puerta, Lupa aprovechó de ponerse decente, empezando por quitarse las bragas, no sin antes notar el punto oscurecido en la tela que marcaba su pequeña victoria.

Estuvo a punto de decir una grosería cuando lo vio aparecer, por suerte, el sweater era lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar ciertas partes de su anatomía, no que le diese vergüenza, tan solo era para… reservar algo de misterio, después de todo su primera vez con Lincoln debía ser especial...

"Gracias a dios, es Lana", suspiró Lincoln ya más calmado, "Estaremos bien con Lana"

"La que gusta de la mecánica", aclaró Lupa, "Y los animales, la que no es muy aseada"

"La misma", replicó Lincoln mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con su hermana menor.

"Hey Linc"

Lana era tan efusiva como de costumbre, con su honesta sonrisa y fácil disposición, Lupa la espió en la entrada, la hermana de Lincoln vestía overoles, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, tennis sucios y una familiar gorra roja, la muchacha ladeó la cabeza intrigada al darse cuenta de que al igual que Lincoln, usaban casi la misma ropa que cuando eran niños.

El peliblanco hizo pasar a su hermana menor hasta la sala, justo frente a Lupa.

"Hola, tú debes ser Lupa, la amiga de Lincoln, yo soy Lana", se presentó la chica de la gorra roja mientras le daba un firme apretón de manos.

"Mucho gusto Lana", respondió ella con sinceridad, olvidando su enojo anterior al ser interrumpida.

"¿Tienes hambre?", preguntó Lincoln al darse cuenta de lo temprano que era, y que de seguro, al igual que ellos, Lana no habría desayunado aún, "Te gustaría algo de beber?"

"Podría beber una soda", comentó Lana, "Y si quieres preparar algo más..."

Lincoln no perdió tiempo en ir hasta la cocina, "Genial, enseguida te la traigo, ponte cómoda", le dijo antes de desaparecer, dejándola a solas con Lupa.

Lupa tiró de su sweater, olvidando por un segundo que antes de que Lana entrase, se había puesto el resto de su pijama, el que en realidad nunca había usado con anterioridad.

"Así que… ¿llevas mucho tiempo viviendo con Lincoln?"

Lupa se aclaró la garganta, Lana la observaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

"Apenas unos meses", contestó con voz pausada, "Pero creo que ya me acostumbre a este lugar, me gusta estar con tu hermano"

Lana siguió así, con la mirada fija en Lupa buscando cualquier señal de engaño. Claro, como el resto de sus hermanas se preocupaba mucho sobre quien entraba y salía de la vida de Lincoln, y con todo el desastre del divorcio y esa pelea con Lucy no tomaría ninguna chance, incluso si la nueva chica en cuestión contaba con la bendición de su madre.

" _Mmm… pero todo se ve bien, normal… y Lincoln parece feliz"_ , pensó Lana, " _Supongo que sí se preocupa por él"_

Habiendo tomado su decisión, bajo los brazos, caminó hasta Lupa y le habló con firmeza y sinceridad.

"Me alegro, estaba preocupada por Linc por lo de "ya sabes quien", pero el que tenga compañía me deja más tranquila"

Lupa se sonrojó profusamente, "Gracias", murmuro avergonzada, sin siquiera entender el por qué le alegraba el tener la aprobación de una de las hermanas de Lincoln cuando estaba segura de que para ellas, ella no era nada más que una amiga.

Lincoln reapareció con una soda en mano, "Aquí tienes", le dijo a Lana.

Lana no perdió tiempo y la bebió de golpe, dando un sonoro eructo al acabar, "¡Gracias hermano!", exclamó complacida mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano, "Por cierto, quería avisarte para que estuvieses preparado porque el resto de las chicas vendrá de visita dentro de poco"

Lincoln asintió rápidamente y les indicó que lo siguieran a la cocina para charlas mientras preparaba el desayuno.

"Me lo suponía", farfulló a la vez que preparaba waffles para Lana y Lupa, "¿Tienes idea de quién vendrá después?"

Lana se recargó contra el respaldar del asiento y comenzó a evaluar nombres, "Pues… Luna sigue de viaje, igual que Luan y Lola, Leni esta muy ocupada con su catalogo y Lily apenas tiene tiempo… creo que será Lori, de seguro querrá ver que todo marche bien por aquí"

Lupa, quien escuchaba todo con atención se mordió el labio al escuchar este nombre, no era un secreto que de entre todas las hermanas, Lori fuese la que más llegase a resentir a Lincoln por lo del divorcio, bueno, a excepción de Lucy.

"Espero que Bobby no se moleste", murmuró Lincoln, habiendo terminado los waffles para las chicas.

"Bobby es un gran sujeto, de seguro que no te guarda tanto rencor", dijo Lana tratando de inspirar algo de confianza en su hermano, lo que bien podría ser una tarea imposible. El peliblanco dudaba de esto porque con Ronnie Ann de por medio podía irse olvidando de volver a hablar con Bobby en buenos términos.

"¿Y qué hay de Lisa y Lynn?"

Lana comenzó a comer, "Pueden aparecer en cualquier instante", dijo entre bocados, "Así que estate listo"

Lupa siguió el ejemplo de Lana, cubriendo sus waffles con miel y crema batida al igual que la hermana de Lincoln. Él las vio a ambas y fue a prepararse su emparedado de fin de semana, mientras hurgaba en el refrigerador volvió a escuchar el timbre, se levantó rápidamente y se golpeó la cabeza, "¡Auch!", exclamó sobando su cabeza, a la vez que Lana y Lupa reían.

Refunfuñando hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven mujer vistiendo una bata blanca.

"Saludos hermano"

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza, "Vaya, eso fue rápido", dijo para si mismo.

Lisa se aclaró la garganta para inquirir si es que acaso, sus facultades mentales estaban fallando antes de recibir un fuerte manotazo en la espalda que casi la hace caer.

"¡No puedo creer que me hayas ganado!"

La genio de la familia acomodó sus gafas y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a su hermana mayor, la cual, como de costumbre, no perdía oportunidad de transformar todo en una competencia.

"Lynn, es bueno verte, a ti también Lisa"

Antes de que Lynn siquiera osase a sugerir que corriesen de nuevo hasta el departamento de Lincoln, Lisa se le adelantó, "¿Nos dejarás entrar?", preguntó en tono serio, el mismo tono que utilizaba con sus alumnos cuando estos la decepcionaban lo que para su pesar, sucedía con frecuencia.

"Claro, adelante", les dijo Lincoln haciéndose a un lado, "Lana acaba de llegar, ¿quieren desayunar también?, hice waffles"

Lynn y Lisa llegaron a la sala, olfatearon la comida y fueron directo a la cocina.

En efecto, allí se hallaban Lana y Lupa hablando de esto y aquello, Lisa, ni corta ni perezosa se adelantó a Lynn y reclamó un asiento junto a Lupa. Lynn frunció el ceño y fue a ocupar la última silla disponible dejando a Lincoln de pie.

Lupa dejó los cubiertos al ver esto último, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo Lisa Loud le habló, "Así que tú eres la famosa Lupa", murmuró la chica de gafas fingiendo aburrimiento para ocultar su creciente curiosidad.

"Y tú eres Lisa", contestó Lupa cruzándose de brazos, "Eres justamente como te imaginaba", siseó con sorna.

Quería hacerlo sonar como un insulto, pero a Lisa esto ni siquiera la perturbó, en lugar de eso alzó una ceja, "Correcto", le respondió a la vez que le daba una señal a Lynn la cual, a regañadientes, se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba su hermano.

"Lincoln, ¿podemos hablar a solas?", exigió Lynn con cara de pocos amigos, Lincoln no tuvo opción salvo llevarla fuera de la cocina.

Lupa estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para seguirlos cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

"Descuida", dijo Lisa, "Estará bien, Lynn es mucho menos volátil de lo que parece, tan solo… va a charlar con él mientras que tú respondes algunas preguntas"

Era definitivo, de todas las hermanas Loud, Lisa era la más aterradora. Lupa no podía esperar para conocer al resto…

Mientras tanto, con Lincoln y Lynn...

"Así que… ella es Lupa", dijo Lynn recargándose contra la fallada del edificio, habían optado por salir para tener algo más de privacidad, algo contradictorio pero teniendo a las chicas adentro, más que necesario.

Lincoln rotó sus hombros y se preparó para el interrogatorio, agradecido de que Lupa tuviese a Lana junto a ella, así, Lisa no trataría de hacer nada extraño como darle algún suero de la verdad o algo por el estilo.

"Ella es Lupa", contestó simplemente, "¿Qué opinas de ella"

Lynn pensó por un momento, "Es bastante joven", le dijo, "Pero aparte de eso… no le veo nada malo"

Lincoln asintió satisfecho, probablemente sería lo mejor que obtendría de Lynn hasta que conociese un poco más a Lupa.

Lynn se quedó pensativa, porque si bien era cierto que no le veía nada malo a Lupa, nada de eso evitaba que se preguntase si es que acaso tenía alguna relación con el divorcio de Lincoln, pues por como ella veía las cosas, el momento en que Ronnie Ann abandonó a su hermano y el momento en que Lupa entró a su vida coincidían demasiado. Había hablado de esto con sus otras hermanas, lo había discutido hasta hartarse y al igual que ellas se hallaba consternada por la facilidad con la que esa muchacha ingresó en la vida de Lincoln.

No compartía para nada la visión optimismo de sus padres. Lynn tendría que ver con sus propios ojos que lo que existía entre los dos no fuese nada reprochable.

"¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?", preguntó firme, "Digo… quizás no deberías encariñarte tanto con ella y además… es peligroso, para ambos"

Lincoln se relamió los labios y desvió la mirada, "Lynn, créeme que he pensado mucho en todo esto, en todo lo que puede salir mal y la verdad…"

Lynn adivinó por el tono apagado de su voz lo mucho que le costaba a Lincoln el sincerarse con ella, y agradeció que hiciese ese esfuerzo.

"Lupa estuvo conmigo cuando Ronnie Ann me abandonó y además, hay cosas que no te puedo decir, cosas importantes…"

La deportista se vio entonces en una encrucijada, por una parte, podía confiar en Lincoln, darle el beneficio de la duda y dejar todo tal y como estaba, esperando que de existir alguna dificultad tuviese el suficiente juicio como para recurrir a ella o a cualquiera de las chicas en lugar de guardarse todo como solía hacerlo.

Por otra parte, existía la posibilidad de insistir y alejar a Lupa de su hermano, terminar con lo que existía entre ambos y dejar a Lincoln a su suerte, pues si eran realistas, ninguna de ellas tenía el tiempo como para hacer lo mismo que Lupa estaba haciendo.

Lincoln volvería a estar por su cuenta, y conociéndolo, no volvería a abrirse con nadie.

Era algo complicado y que tendría de un modo u otro graves consecuencias, pero al final, sabía lo que elegiría quizás desde un principio.

"Tienes un buen corazón Lincoln, siempre lo has tenido", murmuró Lynn habiendo tomado su decisión, "Estoy segura de que esa chica estará bien a tu lado, ¿no es así?"

Lincoln sonrió débilmente, "Ella merece ser feliz y yo la ayudaré", prometió, "Puedes contar con eso"

Al finalizar el día, tanto Lana como Lynn se quedaron hasta la hora de la cena, mientras que Lisa, argumentando que su tiempo era limitado tuvo que volver a sus asuntos.

Al llegar la noche se fueron directo a la cama, Lupa tenía clases al día siguiente y él debía volver al trabajo, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, el cansancio acumulado del día se encargó de sumirlo en un profundo sueño, no sin antes sentir como Lupa se abrazaba a él.

Lincoln creía estar ya libre de dudas, había aceptado que tarde o temprano dejaría de limitar lo que hacía con Lupa y en cuanto ese momento llegase, perdería una parte de si mismo. Estaba dispuesto a esto porque para él, valía la pena, la quería a su lado por el mayor tiempo posible, incluso si resultaba egoísta.

"Cada día se vuelve más difícil… y hoy, por poco y no me detengo", murmuró cansado, "Ojala no te arrepientas de esto..."

Creyó escuchar a Lupa decir que lo amaba antes de caer dormido y la idea de que estarían juntos por siempre le trajo algo de confort.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Costaba muchísimo el que fuese a tomarse un día de descanso para dejar la bodega en manos de alguien más, pero bajo sus extrañas circunstancias, Lori Loud supuso que la situación bien lo ameritaba. Condujo por cerca de cuatro horas hasta alcanzar un pueblo perdido en las montañas, un pequeño lugar que su hermana menor había elegido para vivir por su particular aura de misterio la cual, en sus palabras, alimentaba la oscuridad interna que le permitía escribir. Para la mayor de los Loud aquello último tenía mucho sentido pues el lugar era de buenas a primeras bastante deprimente, con cielos grises casi todo el año y el frío propio de los bosques que la rodeaban.

La encontró en un café de estilo victoriano el cual descansaba en una calle llena de tiendas alternativas, claro, todo el pueblo era un imán para gente como Lucy, lleno de poetas, escritores y demás, a decir verdad, a Lori le producía bastante curiosidad, era todo muy diferente de su propio hogar.

Al verla, Lucy la invitó a tomar asiento, una adolescente con vestimentas góticas tomó su orden y se excusó dejando a las dos hermanas a solas.

Lori esperó a que Lucy comenzase a hablar, dado que desde lo del divorcio de Lincoln se habían vuelto algo… distantes, por así decirlo.

Pero Lucy, como era de esperarse siguió bebiendo de forma calmada, colmando así la paciencia de Lori.

"¿De qué se trata Lucy?", preguntó la mayor de los Loud, recibiendo de la mesera su orden.

Lucy golpeó la cucharilla contra el borde de la tasa, tres veces, luego, colocó ambas manos sobre su regazo y suspiró largamente.

Lori estuvo a punto de preguntar de nuevo cuando Lucy le contestó.

"Es algo… grave"

"Lo imagino, de otro modo no creo que me hubieses buscado", replicó Lori bastante molesta.

"Claro, por lo de Ronnie Ann", dijo Lucy con algo de resentimiento, "Me imagino que no esta nada feliz"

Lori resopló por la nariz, " _nada_ _feliz_ " era una forma de decirlo, la verdad, era que Ronnie Ann estaba insoportable y para peor, ni siquiera podía hacer algo al respecto. Bobby, sus suegros y el resto de su familia básicamente habían puesto a Lincoln en una suerte de lista negra convirtiéndolo en persona non grata en todas las franquicias de la bodega de los Casagrande, y siendo que Lori administraba la principal, eso la había puesto en una situación bastante complicada.

Originalmente le había dicho a Bobby que para ayudar a Ronnie Ann, hablaría con Lucy para averiguar si existía algo más de lo que no supieran, puesto que la ex de Lincoln se hallaba reacia a compartir cualquier detalle de la separación.

"Aún no entiendo en qué demonios estabas pensando, sé que escribes sobre temas… bueno, ya sabes lo que opino de eso, pero de ahí a decírselo a tu cuñada…"

Lucy apartó el cabello que cubría sus ojos, "Es sobre eso de lo que quería hablar", susurró en el vaho congelado de la mañana.

Lori sintió un frío sobrenatural calar en sus huesos, ese horrendo rumor sobre Lincoln y Lucy no podía ser cierto.

"Lucy, no juegues conmigo", pidió Lori pensando que se trataba de una broma mórbida, pero el sepulcral silencio de su hermana le demostró lo contrario.

La mayor de los Loud se puso de pie de golpe volteando su silla y alertando a los otros comensales, "Dios mio… no puede ser cierto", negó Lori llevando una mano al pecho, "Tú y Lincoln… ustedes dos..."

"Lori, escuchame", pidió Lucy poniéndose de pie también.

Lori sacudió la cabeza, había sido un error conducir hasta ese lugar por su cuenta en lugar de llamar al resto de las chicas para pedir ayuda, al menos así, ella no sería la única lidiando con ese desastre.

"Lo siento Lori", se disculpó Lucy, llegando junto a su hermana que seguía en estado de negación.

Después de un buen rato en que Lori tuvo que controlarse para no llamar más la atención, ambas se marcharon rumbo a un parque cercano, Lucy le había prometido que era seguro el hablar de lo que tuvo con Lincoln en ese lugar pues a esa hora sus hijos estarían todavía estudiando mientras que su marido seguiría en el trabajo, ambas se sentaron en una banca frente a una bandada de palomas.

Lucy ya estaba lista para confesar todo, pero antes de que pudiese articular una palabra sobre su tórrido romance con Lincoln, Lori la sujetó de los hombros y le hizo una pregunta que la paralizó por completo.

"¿Te obligó a hacerlo?"

Lucy entendía que para muchas personas aquello que tuvo con Lincoln no solo era inmortal, sino que también era enfermizo, depravado y más que nada un delito, eso lo comprendía a la perfección y era en parte el motivo por el cual había decidido que debía de terminar con todo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero nunca, jamas llegó a imaginó que alguien fuese a calificar a su hermano como un violador cuando él era una de las mejores personas a las que hubiese conocido.

Lori comenzó a preocuparse al ver como las mejillas de Lucy se tornaban rojas mientras que sus manos temblaban.

"¿¡Qué!?", gritó Lucy asustando a Lori la cual retrocedió y casi cayó de la banca.

Lori levantó ambas manos para aplacar a su hermana, "Dime si acaso Lincoln te forzó a hacer… eso", pidió en voz baja, "¿Sabes qué?, olvidalo"

Lucy desvió la mirada asesina que tenía dirigida en contra de su hermana, "Lincoln jamas haría algo así", escupió molesta, "Lo que hice, lo que hicimos fue porque nos amábamos"

Lori se contuvo de decir más y Lucy, ahora sin siquiera prestarle atención le relató con lujo de detalle lo que fue ese romance condenado, le dijo todo, desde la traición de su marido a como Lincoln pasó de ser su hermano a algo más, algo que ambos sabían jamas podría durar.

Al finalizar, la mayor de las hermanas Loud apenas se sostenía, Lori tuvo que sujetarse de la banca para no caer y aún así, no estaba segura de poder lograr el volver a casa.

Para empeorar la situación, había más de lo que ignoraba.

"No es todo"

Lori se llevó las manos al rostro, "Santo cielo, no me digas que siguen haciéndolo", rogó con la voz entrecortada, imaginando escenarios cada vez peores.

¿Acaso Ronnie Ann los había sorprendido y era por eso que no hablaba?, Lori no quería creerlo, sencillamente no podía, sus hermanos menores, los mismos de los que cuidó cuando eran pequeños comportándose como… como...

"¿Cómo podría?", se quejó Lucy avergonzada, "Hace mucho que no nos vemos y bueno… sabes lo que sucedió hace tiempo"

Lori suspiró aliviada, era un pequeño consuelo frente a la tragedia que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

"Lo que no sabes, es que tuve una hija"

Quizás era porque estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje y todo el bagaje emocional de sus hermanos, o porque en ese punto, ninguna otra revelación lograría sacudirla, pero la noticia de que además del romance ilícito existió una hija no la golpeó con tanta fuerza.

"¿Rocky lo sabe?", preguntó Lori en un hilo de voz, esperando de corazón que ninguno de sus sobrinos fuese el hijo del pecado.

Lucy comenzó a sollozar entonces, apenas conteniendo las emociones violentas que la aquejaban, la tristeza de rememorar aquella boba ilusión de juventud y su desafortunado desenlace.

"La di en adopción apenas nació", confesó destrozada, "Nadie salvo mi marido y yo lo sabemos"

Lucy cerró los ojos y golpeó la banca, ese era el terrible secreto que la unía a Rocky, el que ambos hubiesen sido infieles y que ambos tuviesen hijos fuera del matrimonio, solo por eso se soportaban hasta el día de hoy, fingiendo frente a la familia que habían formado para no vivir con la vergüenza de sus malas decisiones.

Pero Lori no necesitaba saber eso, y Lucy ya no deseaba hablar.

De repente, Lori se puso de pie y caminó sin dirección alguna, "Lo siento, esto es demasiado para mi", se excusó apenada, buscando su automóvil para conducir directamente a casa.

Lucy la siguió de cerca, "Lori", la llamó antes de que pudiese subir a su auto, sin embargo, Lori había tenido más que suficiente.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?", preguntó molesta, "No puedo arreglar esto Lucy, no sé que decir ni que hacer"

Lucy sabía que era injusto pedir tanto de parte de Lori, pero siendo ella la mayor y estando además compenetrada en todo el asunto, era la mejor opción para comprobar algo que la inquietaba desde hacía un buen tiempo. Buscó en su bolso su teléfono móvil y allí, halló esa fotografía.

Una selfie de su madre junto a una chica de cabello tan rubio que parecía ser blanco, aquella que tenía todas las facciones de la familia Loud sin ser una de ellos.

"Mira", le dijo a Lori enseñándole la fotografía, "Es la chica que esta viviendo con Lincoln"

Lori arqueó una ceja, de seguro su hermana no estaba celosa de esa tal Lupa, porque eso le resultaría de muy mal gusto.

Lucy rodó los ojos y buscó otra fotografía, solo que en este caso, tenía una copia física y en ella, aparecía una recién nacida, la misma hija a la que dio en adopción.

"¿Lo entiendes Lori?", preguntó Lucy, sosteniendo ambas fotos frente a su hermana, hasta que Lori, habiendo reconciliado ambos rostros pudo comprender.

"Ya veo", susurró Lori completamente pálida, sus llaves resbalaron de sus manos y fueron a dar al suelo, se agachó rápidamente a recogerlas, "Y si esa chica es… tu hija, ¿qué harás?", preguntó al ponerse de pie.

Lucy volvió a guardar ambas fotografías y se cruzó de brazos, "No lo sé", respondió, "Pero no puede quedarse con Lincoln"

Lori apretó los puños, hasta hace no mucho estaba convencida de que Lupa solo era una amiga de Lincoln pero ahora, frente a esa nueva revelación, no podía evitar preguntarse si es que acaso eran algo más, buscó su teléfono y revisó sus redes sociales y en especial, esas selfies que su madre había tomado junto a Lupa. Quería creer que quizás, ellos ya lo sabían y por eso vivían juntos, que Lincoln solo estaba cuidando de la hija a la que recién venía a conocer.

Aquella ilusión le duró poco al encontrar algo que destruyó sus esperanzas de que todo fuese un malentendido, porque incluso si barajaba la posibilidad de que Lupa fuese en efecto, la hija de Lincoln, porque en cada imagen que compartían parecían más una pareja que cualquier otra cosa.

"Nadie más puede enterarse", sentenció Lori con la mirada perdida en el cielo, dándose cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y de que no estaba en condiciones de conducir de regreso a casa.

"Gracias Lori", le susurró Lucy, sintiéndose algo más aliviada.

"No me agradezcas todavía", amenazó Lori, "Estoy sumamente decepcionada de ustedes dos, solo los ayudaré para que papá y mamá no lo sepan"

Luego de eso, subió a su auto y condujo a un hotel cercano en el que se había hospedado con anterioridad, dejando a Lucy por su cuenta.

" _Nadie más lo sabe salvo mi marido y yo_ "

Lori frenó en seco y parpadeó un par de veces, ignorando las bocinas y gritos de los otros conductores que comenzaron a rodearla.

"Entonces Lincoln..."

 **:::**

 **;/;**

 **:::**

Lisa Loud era extraña, lo que era un logro siendo que todas sus hermanas parecían ser extrañas, incluso Lincoln lo era y ella amaba a Lincoln.

Nada de eso borraba el hecho de que Lisa fuese rara, o quizás extravagante, en especial con su insistencia por tomar diversas muestras tanto de ella como de Lincoln sin especificar para qué, y aunque la genio le aseguró en todo momento que Lincoln siempre consentía ella no tuvo empacho en negarse. Sencillamente no dejaría que Lisa Loud tocase siquiera un cabello de su cabeza sin decirle exactamente lo que tenía planeado.

Para fortuna de las dos, Lana se decidió a intervenir, _"Descuida, hace eso con todo el mundo, solo quiere saber si estas sana_ _y si necesitas algo_ _"_ , le había explicado la chica de la gorra roja, _"Créeme, hace esto todo el tiempo, ya ni nos molesta"_

Lupa por esto y solo por esto, dejó que Lisa recogiese un cabello suelto que había ido a parar a la mesa.

Estuvo pensando en la extraña reunión del día anterior desde que despertó, apenas saludando a Lincoln antes de arrastrarse al baño, tomar una ducha y de allí a la cocina, solo al subir al auto llegó a una conclusión.

"Me gustan tus hermanas"

Lincoln no la había escuchado hablar en toda la mañana, cosa por demás inusual, aunque sí la escuchó refunfuñar camino al baño sobre Lisa por lo que asumió que algo había ocurrido entre las dos.

Sin embargo, no podía ser algo tan terrible si es que decía que le agradaban las chicas.

"Solo conociste a tres", contestó feliz, "Espera a que conozcas al resto"

Imaginó lo que sería llevar a Lupa a una reunión familiar, de seguro el resto de las chicas la enloquecerían, o se llevaría igual de bien con todas, incluso con Lola que podía ser bastante gruñona en el mejor de los días. Lupa se puso a silbar, "Me gustan esas tres", afirmó contenta, "De seguro me gustará el resto"

Lincoln sintió otro peso desaparecer de sus hombros, si la opinión de Lynn, Lana y Lisa sobre Lupa era tan buena entonces de seguro empezaría con el pie correcto al conocer al resto de la familia y quien sabe, incluso podría llevarse bien con Lori y Lucy.

Al detenerse frente a la secundaria, vio a un joven bastante alto y fornido el cual vestía una chaqueta con la insignia del equipo escolar de football, se veía agitado y molesto, asesinando con la mirada a todos los que pasaban frente a él.

"¿Tu admirador?", preguntó Lincoln bromeando, pero al ver lo sería que estaba Lupa se bajo del vehículo y fue hasta su puerta.

"¿Qué haces?", siseó Lupa mientra Lincoln abría la puerta, "¿Acaso también vas a acompañarme adentro?"

Lincoln negó con la cabeza, "Es solo por precaución, sé que algunos no toman bien el rechazo"

Lupa tomó su mano, salió del auto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "Estaré bien", susurró antes de irse, "Sé que vendrás de inmediato si lo necesito"

La muchacha se fue directo al edificio, apenas dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al jugador de football americano el cual infló los cachetes tornándolos de un feo color purpura. Lupa le restó importancia, era su culpa en primer lugar por no haberla escuchado desde el principio, cuando le dijo que ya estaba saliendo con alguien y que no estaba interesada en nadie más.

Encontró a sus amigas junto a los casilleros, las chicas creían que Lincoln era su padre, cosa que Lupa en ningún momento negó, pues servía a sus fines.

Durante el resto del día sintió la presencia de Jeremy siguiéndola alrededor de toda la secundaría, mas, no tenía miedo, Jeremy era alto, fuerte y para nada un tonto, pero frente a Lincoln… pues le faltaba mucho para igualarlo, tanto que estaba segura que nunca, jamas, le pisaría siquiera los talones.

Al terminar las clases se quedó con sus nuevas amigas esperando a Lincoln, en cuanto lo vio llegar se apresuró para despedirse de las chicas las cuales comenzaron a preguntar sobre él, sus hobbies y si estaba casado, obviamente Lupa no lo tomó de la mejor manera, era su hombre de quien estaban hablando, pero siendo que nada podía hacer al respecto tuvo que morderse la lengua. Sin embargo, en cuanto subió al auto se aseguró de darle a Lincoln un largo y tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Te extrañé mucho papi", ronroneó en tono dulzón en frente de las otras dos chicas las cuales, sin saber por qué, se pusieron a balbucear completamente sonrojadas.

Lincoln se despidió rápidamente y aceleró hasta alejarse de la secundaría, con Lupa riendo todo el camino de regreso.

Lupa esperaba de corazón que Jeremy lo hubiese visto, porque incluso si no era una persona cruel, existía un punto que no se debía cruzar con ella el cual Jeremy había traspasado en varias ocasiones. Era justo entonces el darle una lección, incluso si solo lograba poner algo de sal en la herida, cosa que según ella tenía más que merecida por todos los problemas que le había causado.

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

Veo un cambio de calificación a futuro, allí lejos… de todos modos gracias por pasar a leer y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

 **Disclaimer;** Se viene... sin fines de lucro.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Despertó intranquila, sintiendo en su pecho una angustia que la noche anterior no existía.

Lupa se giró a un costado, Lincoln roncaba con suavidad, ajeno a los problemas del mundo que durante el día lo mantenían siempre alerta. Con una ternura poco característica trazó el contorno de su rostro, desde las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos al sonreír hasta sus labios y su mentón, decorado por un apenas visible parche de bellos blancos casi trasparentes, sabía que allí había una cicatriz de un viejo accidente, justo por debajo de la barbilla.

"Soñé que te perdía", murmuró cansada, "No sé por qué, pero creo… creo que todo ha sido tan bueno hasta ahora que tengo miedo de que se acabe, porque a mi nada bueno me dura por mucho tiempo"

Lupa se apegó a su pecho y Lincoln instintivamente la abrazó, acunando contra su pecho la frente, justo sobre el punto en que su corazón latía con más fuerza.

"Cada vez que creía que las cosas cambiarían para mi terminaba desilusionada", confesó en voz baja, "Cada vez que creí que al fin había hallado una familia, cada vez que creí que al fin alguien… quien sea..."

Poco a poco se entregó a su fragilidad, en tenues declaraciones que pasaban desapercibidas frente al oscuro pasaje de los cuerpos, Lupa sollozó en silencio por esa desgracia que tuvo como infancia y que seguía atormentándola día a día, todas esas personas que le mintieron y la engañaron, que se burlaron de ella, que la abusaron porque no era nadie para ellos, nadie más que una pobre huérfana con la que podían hacer todo cuanto se les antojara.

Los odiaba, a todos y cada uno de ellos y algún día, estaba segura se las cobraría a todos de la peor manera que pudiese imaginar, los haría arrepentirse de cada transgresión.

Pero eso había sido antes de conocerlo a él...

"Te amo, ¿lo sabías?"

Es con este pensamiento que regresó a dormir, tratando así de desvanecer aquellos presagios nefastos que la atormentaban a diario.

" _También te amo pequeña_ ", creyó escuchar mientras que la bruma de los sueños la impregnaba, en los oscuros rincones de su mente donde moraba el miedo y la desesperanza, halló un refugio que antes no existía, allí, aquel que era su amigo y su amante la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Lupa se entregó a él y se sintió a salvo. Por el tiempo que pudiese durar aquel idílico descanso dejaría afuera a los demonios de su pasado y se concentraría en el presente.

Aquellos meses conociendo a Lincoln y encontrando junto a él un hogar, atesoraría esos recuerdos para siempre.

Lincoln la vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar contenta, "Dulces sueños Lupa", le susurró, besando su frente y uniéndose a ella.

Aquello que traería el mañana, fuese lo que fuese lo enfrentaría a su tiempo, pero mientras tanto velaría por los sueños de aquel pálido lucero que reposaba entre sus brazos.

 **:::  
/;/**

 **:::**

Quince pruebas, todas positivas, ya no le quedaba material con el que trabajar. Había consumido cada folículo de cabello a su disposición buscando un error, una falla que pudiese contradecirla y así, acabar con la pesadilla en la que estaba atrapada.

Quince pruebas y sabía que todas y cada una de ellas había sido exitosa, por lo que ningún intento iluso por negar la verdad pasaría desapercibido.

Lisa no acostumbraba a perder el control, eso era un hecho, no acostumbraba a perder el control porque trabajar en un ambiente altamente riesgoso demandaba de ella el ser en extremo cautelosa. Por tanto, procuraba de forma constante el mantener sus facultades al ciento por ciento y más que nada, liberar su mente de toda perturbación que pudiese desconcentrarla y causar un accidente.

Desde su visita a casa de Lincoln, su observancia fanática de ese principio había quedado en el olvido.

"Vamos, dime qué pasó"

Darcy la estaba ayudando a limpiarse el vomito del rostro, gesto que Lisa agradeció con un apenas perceptible pulgar en alto, se había atiborrado de chocolates rellenos de coñac durante toda la semana, eso, sumado a la falta de sueño y los resultados de los análisis de Lupa la habían sumido en un raro trance del que recién empezaba a salir. Para su buena fortuna, Lisa estaba segura de haber sacado ya todo de sus entrañas antes de que Darcy la descubriese tambaleándose junto al escritorio, ¿o era el retrete?, sosteniendo esa maldita hoja de papel que trituró apenas la escuchó llegar.

No podía ni quería creerlo, incluso si en más de una ocasión había entretenido que esos rumores fuesen ciertos, no podía ser real porque Lucy era una de las personas más sensatas y responsables que alguna vez hubiese conocido, incluso si Lisa no aprobaba para nada las supersticiones que su hermana mayor se esmeraba en mantener como verídicas, y en cuanto a Lincoln… le dolía, le dolía demasiado el que su hermano mayor hubiese renegado del mejor aspecto de su persona, aquella cualidad que lo destacaba del resto de la familia y que lo convertía, incluso con su intelecto inferior, en un ejemplo para ella, un hombre en el que podía confiar por completo, que siempre pondría el bienestar de sus hermanas antes que el suyo propio.

El que esos dos hubiesen procreado a una hija, una niña y para peor, la hubiesen mantenido en secreto estaba destrozando a Lisa por dentro.

¿Si quiera entendía lo que habían hecho?, Lupa… la pobre de seguro ni sospechaba que el hombre con el que vivía era su padre.

"Lisa, por favor, hablame"

La joven prodigio se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, los tenía hinchados desde la noche anterior, al igual que la noche antes de esa y así, hasta el día en que lo descubrió todo.

Volvió a sentir arcadas, y eso que ni siquiera tenia algo en el estomago para expulsar.

"Lisa..."

Luchando por ponerse de pie, sintió como Darcy la guiaba fuera del baño el cual todavía apestaba, así, llegó hasta un pequeño sofá instalado en su oficina, el que solía usar cada vez que se quedaba investigando hasta tarde para no tener que regresar a su departamento.

"Darcy, lo siento, de verdad lo lamento", se disculpó, avergonzada por su desplante de debilidad, pero como era de esperarse, Darcy no le dio importancia a esto.

Estaba allí para ayudar a una amiga, eso era todo lo que le importaba.

"¿De qué hablas Lisa?, vamos, somos mejores amigas, sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea"

" _Pobre Darcy"_ , pensó Lisa, ni siquiera imaginando lo que ocurriría con su amiga si supiese lo que ella sabía, Darcy era una chica dulce, nunca imaginaría que la familia de su mejor amiga pudiese ocultar un secreto tan oscuro.

"No esto", negó vehemente, "No puedes ayudarme con esto"

"Lisa..."

"Esto es grave", insistió Lisa, "No puedo involucrarte en este asunto"

Darcy se preocupó aún más al oír esto, así que tomó la última decisión que le quedaba. Sabía que Lisa en ningún otro caso lo permitiría, pero dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor en lo que podía pensar.

Tomó el teléfono de Lisa y marcó un número que tenía en discado rápido, "¿Hola?, si perdón, ¿hablo con Lori Loud?"

Desde el otro lado, le respondió una voz cansada y confusa.

"Soy Lori, ¿con quién hablo?"

Darcy agradeció el haber acertado de número y encontrado a la mayor de las Loud, no recordaba mucho de Lori, mas, estaba segura de que era la adecuada para ayudar.

"Soy Darcy, ¿me recuerdas?"

Lori dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, "Darcy, claro, la amiga de Lisa", confirmó con algo de preocupación, pues no imaginaba lo que pudo haberle sucedido a su hermana como para que Darcy fuese quien llamara.

"Lo siento por molestar a esta hora", se disculpó Darcy, que había hallado a su amiga cerca del anochecer de ese mismo día, "Pero Lisa esta muy mal, creo que le pasó algo y pensé que lo mejor sería avisarle a una de sus hermanas"

La mayor de las hermanas Loud entró en modo de alerta, con la ajetreada semana en que descubrió el parentesco de Lupa y la razón de que Lincoln y Ronnie Ann se separaran apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño, el que su hermana menor tuviese un accidente sería la guinda de la torta de una pésima jornada.

"¿Tuvo un accidente o algo así?", preguntó imaginando lo peor.

"No, nada de eso", se apresuró a decir Darcy, "Es solo que… la encontré en su oficina llorando, no sé que habrá visto pero fue malo, muy malo"

Lori comenzó a conectar puntos, lo que era todo un logro para su fatigada mente, Lisa había visitado a Lincoln el domingo pasado, el mismo día en que ella se encontró con Lucy y descubrió lo que había hecho con Lincoln, ahora, no sería para nada raro el que Lisa, como de costumbre, fuese más allá de lo permisible, tomase alguna muestra genética de Lupa y llegase a la misma conclusión por su cuenta.

Y Lisa de seguro no lo tomaría mejor que ella, no, Lisa no acostumbraba a estar en contacto con sus emociones y el saber algo tan importante de seguro la dejaría fuera de combate.

"Ya veo, mira, estaré allí mañana, ¿puedes quedarte con ella hasta entonces?"

"Claro", afirmó Darcy, logrando que Lori se sintiese contenta de que su hermana menor tuviese una amiga tan fiel como ella, "No es problema para mi"

Tendría que tomarse un par de días más de descanso para arreglar todo y contactar a Lucy a la brevedad. Ahora que Lisa estaba a bordo no podrían retrasar más las cosas, debían de confrontar a Lincoln y a Lupa.

"Gracias Darcy, por todo", terminó de decir Lori antes de despedirse.

Darcy puso el teléfono a cargar, incluso si la nueva y mejorada batería inventada por Lisa apenas lo necesitaba nunca estaba de más el estar preparada, luego, ayudó a su amiga a sentarse.

"Hey Lis", murmuró despacio, Lisa logró ponerse sus gafas a duras penas.

"Darcy...", le respondió, limpiando el sudor de su frente, "Lamento que me hayas encontrado así"

La morena suspiró contenta al verla algo más compuesta, "¿Quieres un vaso con agua?", le ofreció con amabilidad.

Lisa tosió débilmente, "Por favor", dijo, sintiendo su garganta seca y rasposa.

Darcy buscó en el mini refrigerador y encontró, entre las muchas extrañas mezclas que Lisa solía dejar allí sin siquiera catalogar, una solitaria botella de agua, olvidada hasta el fondo.

"Aquí tienes", le ofreció, encontrando de paso una tasa que ella misma le había obsequiado hacía un par de años.

Lisa bebió de la taza, y luego de la botella hasta quedar satisfecha.

"Creo que hoy no daré clases", bromeó al terminar, "Imagina que mis alumnos me vean en este estado..."

Darcy trató de sonreír, pero seguía demasiado preocupada como para hacerlo.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?", preguntó, esta vez más firme que antes.

Lisa respiró profundamente, "Descubrí algo muy malo y no sé qué hacer ni a quién decirle", confesó.

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

"No", negó Lisa, "No con esto Darcy, esto es… es algo sobre lo que nada podemos hacer"

Al final, Darcy terminó por quedarse con Lisa hasta el día siguiente a pesar de sus múltiples protestas, siendo que no era la primera vez que dormían en su oficina, tenía allí un juego de pijamas, era conveniente después de todo el estar siempre preparada al ser amiga de Lisa Loud a quien las explosiones y los desmanes parecían seguirla de cerca.

Al día siguiente, mientras servía el desayuno, Darcy escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta, "Ya llegó", suspiró aliviada, encontrando a la hermana de Lisa del otro lado.

Lori la saludó brevemente y fue al encuentro de Lisa, en cuanto se vieron, la mayor abrazó a la menor, que presa de la emoción aguantó las ganas de huir.

"Entonces lo sabes", dijo Lori, "Debí suponerlo, de todas nosotras eres la única que se hubiese tomado tantas molestias por una completa desconocida"

"Lamentablemente sí", respondió Lisa, "¿Pero qué más podías esperar?, se trata de mi hermano, y su vida"

Era obvio que a Lisa le estaba costando trabajo el lidiar con todo, Lori no se imaginaba lo difícil que sería para ella el enterarse de esa forma porque en su caso, tampoco fue sencillo.

Supuso que ninguna persona sobre la faz de la tierra podría hacerlo sin sentirse al menos traicionada, y en especial ellas, que a pesar de todo tenían a Lincoln en un pedestal.

"Tranquila Lisa, me encargaré de todo", le aseguró a su hermana menor.

Lisa se apartó de ella, "Lincoln va a ir a la cárcel", susurró consternada, "Lo van a matar, sé que lo mataran allí adentro"

Lori temía eso, sabía que Lincoln no sobreviviría a la prisión, su hermano era un hombre en extremo dulce y comprensivo, aspectos que en una cárcel, rodeado de violadores y asesinos de seguro lo convertirían en una presa fácil.

No, no podría hacer eso, no a su hermano, pero tampoco lo dejaría seguir con lo suyo.

"Quiero que esa niña salga de ese departamento, tenemos que ayudarla de algún modo"

Lisa no discutió con su hermana, si Lori tenía un plan, entonces la seguiría.

De todos modos sería mejor a buscar la solución por su cuenta, porque en su actual estado no confiaba en si misma para no hacer algo drástico al respecto.

"¿Qué le diremos a las otras?"

Lori sacudió la cabeza, "Ya pensaré en algo, hasta entonces quiero que te controles, tu amiga me llamó muy alterada diciendo que algo malo te sucedía"

"Acabo de enterarme de que la chica que conocí y que resulta es la novia de mi hermano es en realidad su hija", escupió Lisa, "Así que perdoname si no reaccioné de una mejor manera"

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, por fortuna, Darcy había salido de la oficina en cuanto comenzaron a hablar, así que no tuvieron empachos en discutir de esos temas tan delicados.

"Papá y mamá la aman", comentó Lori, "¿Crees que quieran quedarse con ella?, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que pueda valerse por si misma"

"Es plausible", opinó Lisa, "Si cooperamos podría funcionar"

Sería un esfuerzo extra para todas, pero Lori confiaba en que sus hermanas no dudarían en apoyarla si es que inventaban alguna excusa plausible, ella misma disponía de algunos ahorros que podría destinar a ese esfuerzo sin verse demasiado perjudicada.

"Hablaré con ellos entonces, o mejor aún. Haré que Lincoln lo haga", resolvió la mayor de los Loud, Lisa, apoyando con una mano su mentón estuvo de acuerdo.

"Me encargaré de eliminar la evidencia", propuso, "Por el bien de Lupa, es mejor que así sea"

Apenas terminó de decir esto, Darcy golpeó la puerta y entró como solía hacer siempre, vio con algo de extrañeza como las hermanas Loud pretendían el hablar de otra cosa, dado que ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de excentricidades por parte de esa familia no le tomó mayor importancia y en lugar de ello, levantó el teléfono de Lisa el que por accidente había cogido antes de salir.

"Lis, es tu otra hermana, Leni", anunció, "Lleva un buen rato charlando conmigo sobre unos zapatos que vio en el aeropuerto"

Tanto Lori como Lisa se quedaron en silencio, se suponía que Leni seguiría ocupada con su nuevo catalogo y que le sería imposible el regresar a Royal Woods tan pronto. Lisa se aclaró la garganta y se adelantó a su hermana mayor, "¿Puedes ponerla en el altavoz?", le pidió a su amiga, que la obedeció de inmediato.

"Chicas, ¿son ustedes?"

Ambas se miraron extrañadas, al igual que Darcy que no entendía el porque, en lugar de Leni, escuchaban a la señora Loud.

"¿Mamá?, pero pensé que se trataba de Leni", respondió Lori extrañada, del otro lado, escucharon a Rita reír.

"Oh cielo santo, lo siento hija, tu hermana acaba de llegar y quiso llamar a Lincoln, pero se equivocó de número", les explicó como si nada.

Típico de Leni, pensaron ambas.

"¿Y por qué no esta ella al teléfono?", preguntó Lori, escuchando del otro lado a su madre suspirar, cosa que hacía cada vez que Leni actuaba como Leni.

"Se distrajo abriendo la puerta", le explicó su madre, "Tenemos muchas visitas el día de hoy"

"Ya veo…", musitó la mayor de las hermanas Loud como respuesta, "No ha cambiado en nada"

Rita asintió del otro lado, para luego darse cuenta de que Leni no había llamado en realidad a Lori, "Que raro", comentó, "Es el número de Lisa, ¿le pasó algo cariño?"

"No es nada mamá", se apresuró a decir Lisa, "Lori vino a ayudarme con algunos experimentos", mintió.

Obviamente, Rita no se tragaría esa mentira, Lisa era una chica muy, muy especial y parte de lo que la hacía especial era que no dejaba a cualquiera inmiscuirse en sus experimentos, ella misma había pasado buena parte de la infancia y adolescencia de Lisa tratando de convencerla de no realizar sus experimentos a solas y de no usar a sus hermanas como si fuesen conejillos de indias, pero solo con esto último tuvo éxito, aunque relativo.

" _Ahora al menos pregunta, supongo que es un avance"_ , pensó la señora Loud antes de volver a interrogar a sus hijas.

"¿Segura?", preguntó suspicaz, "Lisa Loud, tú y tu hermana no me ocultan nada, ¿verdad?"

Lisa logró controlar sus nervios a último momento, incluso habiendo tratado con personal de extrema importancia dentro del gobierno, agencias extranjeras y otras eminencias del mundo científico no podía evitar el sentirse vulnerable al guardarle secretos a sus padres, cosa que curiosamente antes no la incomodaba para nada.

" _Pero algún día seré libre de mis casi nulas barreras morales, unidades parentales, algún día..."_ , le dijo su yo de cuatro años, soltando saliva en todas direcciones.

Era una fortuna que años más tarde hubiese aprendido a controlar ese habito.

Recuperando la confianza, contestó de lo más normal.

"No es nada, cuidate mamá, dile a Leni que la llamaremos más tarde"

Cortó la llamada antes de meterse en más problemas, y sin importarle que Darcy la estuviese escuchando le dijo a Lori que lo mejor sería terminar con todo a la brevedad.

Si Leni había llegado de seguro el resto la seguiría, por lo que no podían dejar pasar un día más sin hacer nada.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

" _Tienes que arreglar esto de inmediato"_

Ese día sus hijos estaban afuera en una pijamada, de otro modo, estaba segura de que ese hombre no se hubiese atrevido a enfrentarla con algo que ambos sabían, dolía demasiado.

" _Casi destruyes esta familia Lucy, ¿ni siquiera pensaste en nosotros cuando se te ocurrió volver a hablar con ese perdedor?"_

De no haber sido Lori que la llamó en ese momento estaba segura de que esa pequeña discusión hubiese desencadenado en algo mucho peor, pues Lucy odiaba el que le sacaran en cara a su hija porque ella no le hacía lo mismo a él, jamas trataba a ese chico de manera diferente y para todos los efectos, ese niño la veía como su madre.

¿Qué más podía pedir?, lo había perdonado e incluso aceptó criar al hijo que tuvo con otra mujer, en sus términos, ella ya había pagado con creces su traición renunciando a un hombre que habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella, incluso si el precio era su propia alma.

" _Nadie más puede saber de esto, tienes que… !tienes que hacer algo para silenciar a esa niña antes de que hable y todos sepan lo que hiciste¡"_

Apretó los puños sobre su regazo, recordando con una efímera satisfacción el horror y disgusto que cruzó el rostro de su marido al pronunciar ella esas terribles palabras.

" _Jamas serás tan hombre como él"_

Lo hirió esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le hizo sentir lo mismo que ella sentía a diario, cuando sus acusaciones se volvían inaguantables y el fingir ya no era una prioridad.

" _Pero descuida, nadie más necesita saberlo, me encargare de todo como de costumbre"_

Podría decirse que su matrimonio estaba muerto, pero tal cosa ya no le incomodaba, desde hacía años atrás que había dejado morir el romanticismo que le quedaba junto al respeto que sentía por su marido, en su lugar, se dedicó a equilibrar el cuidado de sus hijos y su carrera, manteniendo ante el exterior una fallada que engañaría a cualquiera.

El que fingiese a diario no cambiaba para nada el hecho de que entre los dos, nada volvería a ser lo mismo, tal y como su amado hermano había predicho… pobre, pobre Lincoln, cualquier otro se hubiese vanagloriado de ver a una traidora siendo humillada por sus torpes decisiones, cualquier otro se habría reído en su rostro al comprobar que ese amor por el cual lo dejó de lado no resultó ser otra cosa que una boba fantasía…

Era una lastima que su Lincoln no fuese como cualquier otro, y que lo que le harían lo hundiría aún más.

"¿Nos quedaremos aquí?"

El lugar parecía bastante corriente, pero según Lori el servicio era de primera. Decidió confiar en su hermana mayor y su buen criterio, con el trabajo de Lori, era de esperarse que frecuentase lugares de calidad. Tal parecía ser la nueva prerrogativa de los Loud, que salvo por Lincoln, Lana y Lynn no se conformaban con poco, todas habían luchado por labrarse un lugar en el mundo y dejar atrás las privaciones de las que fueron objeto en su infancia como el único baño para diez hermanas, un hermano y padre y madre, el vivir a crédito, siempre atrasados en una que otra cosa, haciendo que todo durase un poco más.

"Así es, Lisa ira donde mamá y papá para mantenerlos ocupados mientras que yo me encargo de Lincoln"

"¿Y qué haré yo?", le preguntó a su hermana mayor.

Lori sacudió los hombros mientras le entregaba al valet las llaves de su carro, "Tú puedes esperar aquí, te llamaré si te necesito"

Lucy esperaba esta respuesta, sabía de antemano que Lori deseaba evitar cualquier conflicto entre ella y Lincoln. Lo que su hermana mayor no esperaba es que ya tuviese su propio plan, así, mientras esas dos estaban afuera ocupadas, Lucy enfrentaría a su hija y se las arreglaría para alejarla de Lincoln.

No era el mejor plan, y no estaba segura de que fuese a dar un buen resultado, pero debía de hacerlo, tenía que conocer a Lupa y ayudarla.

Y en cuanto a Lincoln… también lo ayudaría en el proceso, se lo debía a su hermano.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Había más pero lo corte aquí para armar el siguiente capítulo (quedan como dos a lo mucho), ahora, a lo importante.

Pasaran más cosas (¿se imaginan que Lupa quede embarazada de su padre y muera en el parto?, ¿sumiendo a Lincoln definitivamente en una espiral destructiva de autodesprecio a la cual sobrevive solo por el producto, posiblemente fallido, de su doble incesto?, menos mal no voy por allí), en fin, pasaran cosas...

Bueno, eso, sobre comics y fanart y otras cosas no sé mucho, de vez en cuando veo algo por allí así que busqué a Alias-basis y tiene buen material, pero ni idea de si algún día aplique a decir verdad, todo es un gran tal vez en este punto.

Ahora dormiré, ojala les guste.


	6. Chapter 6

**:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **Sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Tal como Lana había predicho, Lori le envió un mensaje en medio de la semana para que se reunieran a conversar un día jueves en un elegante restaurante, el mismo en el que la familia Loud se reunía muy de vez en cuando para ocasiones especiales. Lincoln no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería con su hermana mayor, siendo ella tan cercana a la familia de su ex y habiendo tomado partido por ella desde el principio, por ello, esperaba de antemano cierto resquemor por parte de Lori, lo que era bastante natural tomando en cuenta las condiciones tan desfavorables del divorcio y la opinión que todo el clan de los Santiago y los Casagrande tenía sobre su persona.

Se trataba de una prueba de fuego, del curso de esa charla se granjearía ya sea el rechazo por parte de Lori o su renuente apoyo, de todos modos no tenía grandes esperanzas de salir airoso, estaba seguro de que de un modo u otro volvería a casa con más problemas de los que ya tenía, aunque francamente poco podía importarle.

Terminó de lustrar sus zapatos mientras que Lupa le alcanzaba el calzador.

"Lamento que no puedas venir a conocer a Lori", le dijo, "Es una pena que no haya podido vernos el fin de semana"

"Descuida, la conoceré después, ahora ve, antes de que se te haga tarde"

Lupa lo besó en la mejilla, recogió su mochila y abandonó el departamento, ese día tomaría un autobús a secundaría junto con sus amigas y Lincoln pasaría a recogerla por la tarde.

Siendo que el lugar no quedaba particularmente lejos Lincoln se decidió a ir a pie, era un buen día para caminar, con el cielo claro salvo por una que otra nube, el trayecto al restaurante se le hizo corto, apenas salió y ya estaba allí, encontrándose con su hermana mayor ya instalada en una mesa que daba a los amplios ventanales de estilo barroco.

"Lori, que bueno verte", la saludó cortes, sintiéndose algo incomodo frente a tanta opulencia y preguntándose cómo su hermana se las arreglaba para encajar tan bien.

" _Al final sí aprendió a ser una chica de ciudad, ¿quién lo diría?"_

Lori en cambio lo examinó de pies a cabeza y solo cuando estuvo satisfecha lo saludó, "Lincoln", murmuró tranquila, tratando de desvanecer el cansancio que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Se recordó a si misma que su hermano menor no tenía idea de lo que ella había llegado a saber gracias a Lucy, tendría que ser cautelosa, así, también se aseguraría de que Lisa pudiese encargarse de que ni Leni ni nadie más los fuesen a interrumpir.

"Así que… ¿qué cuentas?", preguntó Lincoln distrayendo a Lori, que sin prestar atención al camarero comenzó a hablar sobre su familia. Lincoln la escuchó atento, como de costumbre, apenas interviniendo aquí y allá hasta que surgió el tema de Ronnie Ann.

"¿Cómo esta ella?"

Lori notó la preocupación en su voz y le dolió el darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo, su hermano seguía preocupándose por su ex, no era para menos con la historia entre los dos. Ronnie Ann había sido la persona correcta en el momento adecuado para salvar a Lincoln, le dio la motivación y el apoyo que necesitaba para superar el quiebre de su relación con Lucy, claro, en ese entonces ninguna de ellas tenía siquiera una idea de lo que entramaba en realidad la relación de esos dos y ahora que lo sabía, pues el que Ronnie Ann lo hubiese sacado de su vida de esa forma cobraba un nuevo sentido.

La mayor de las hijas de los Loud lamentó que entre Ronnie y Lincoln ya no pudiese existir una familia, pero al menos, Lori trataría de remediar en algo el daño hecho.

"Le ha costado mucho el superar todo", respondió en voz baja, "Bobby y yo hemos tratado de ayudar, pero no nos deja hacer mucho, dice que prefiere superarlo todo por su cuenta"

Lincoln alcanzó la mano de su hermana y la sostuvo por un buen rato, "De verdad lo lamento", dijo, "Jamas quise que las cosas terminasen así"

Lori asintió con la cabeza, nadie, ninguna persona hubiese querido ese final, pero ya no quedaba nada por hacer al respecto.

Era hora de afrontar la verdad, incluso si esa verdad destruía a su hermano.

Ni siquiera habían terminado con la entrada cuando Lori comenzó a interrogarlo.

"Lincoln, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?"

Lo vio arquear una ceja, "¿Algo como qué?", preguntó al notar el cambio en el curso de la conversación.

En los días previos, Lori pensó en cuál sería el mejor modo de darle la noticia a Lincoln y cada vez que lo hacía llegaba a la misma conclusión, por ello, cuadró los hombros y espero a que nadie los estuviese escuchando.

"No me iré con rodeos, Lucy me lo dijo todo"

Retrocedió impactada al escuchar como la copa de su hermano se partía a la mitad, Lincoln se apresuró a soltar el vidrio, escondiendo las gotas de sangre que escurrían de su palma.

Un par de comensales los vieron con preocupación, pero Lori se aseguró de dejar en claro que se trataba de un accidente en cuanto el mesero llegó a preguntar qué había sucedido, luego, buscó en su bolso por un pañuelo o algo, mientras que Lincoln tomaba un par de servilletas para cubrir el corte a la altura de su pulgar.

Lori dejó su bolso de lado y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa.

"Lincoln, ¿es cierto?"

Esperaba de corazón que nadie más hubiese tomado en serio las palabras de Ronnie Ann y que Lucy tuviese el sentido común de quedarse callada, pero como de costumbre, todo parecía ir en su contra.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, casi veinte años atrás", se excusó, notando cada vez más la indignación en el rostro de su hermana.

"Así que por eso te divorciaste", lo acusó Lori, "No quería creer que fuese cierto"

"Ya no importa, sé que no me merezco su perdón pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer?", preguntó, "Lo intenté Lori, de verdad traté de que nuestro matrimonio funcionase", respirando profundamente, entrelazó los dedos aplastando las servilletas ensangrentadas entre sus manos, "Y de todos modos fue antes de comprometerme con Ronnie Ann, sé que eso no excusa lo que hice pero… estaba enamorado, ¿puedes creerlo?, enamorado de mi propia hermana", terminó de decir, confesando algo que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía tanto tiempo que le sorprendía el no haber estallado antes.

Lori se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia afuera, era un hermoso día, demasiado hermoso como para tener esa conversación.

"Esperaba que todo esto fuese una pesadilla, no tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mi el enterarme de lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo a escondidas", farfulló Lori, "¿Siquiera te arrepientes?

¿Se arrepentía?, quizás al principio, en cuanto se hizo evidente que Lucy no regresaría a su lado y que todo ese descabellado proyecto solo vivía en su cabeza, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era una locura pero después de eso… no, no se arrepentía, no podría arrepentirse jamas de haberle ofrecido su corazón a Lucy.

"No voy a disculparme por eso", entonó lúgubre, "Fue un tonto por darla por sentado en primer lugar"

"Pero ella lo perdonó, Lincoln, e incluso si no lo hubiese hecho seguiría siendo tu hermana"

Lincoln rió amargamente, "Como si pudiese pasar eso por alto", luego, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, "Ronnie Ann me juró que no le diría a nadie por respeto a mis padres, por eso, no entiendo el motivo de que Lucy haya hablado"

Lori se aclaró la garganta y buscó su teléfono, allí, tenía capturas de pantalla de todo lo que Lisa había descubierto sobre Lupa.

"Quiero que leas esto con atención", le dijo, "Leelo todo"

Lincoln comenzó a leer a regañadientes, mucha de la información allí ya la conocía de parte de Lupa por lo que al principio, no tenía idea que se proponía su hermana, pero conforme más leía más iba entendiendo hasta que llegó a comprender a cabalidad de que se trataba.

Deslizó el teléfono de vuelta a Lori, en sus entrañas, algo superior al miedo lo dejó paralizado. No podía ser cierto, no era posible, ¡de ningún modo podía ser real!

"¿Lincoln?"

Se puso de pie de golpe, buscó algo de efectivo y lo arrojó sobre la mesa, "Tengo que irme", dijo antes de correr hasta las puertas del restaurante.

Lori lo siguió de cerca y dio con él apenas a unas calles de distancia.

Lo halló vomitando cerca de un contenedor de basura.

"¿No hiciste nada con ella verdad?, ¿nada de lo que pudieses… arrepentirte?"

Su hermano se sacudió por completo ante esa acusación, quería gritarle que él nunca, jamas la hubiese lastimado, pero la verdad es que cada día estaba a punto de cruzar esa barrera y que no estaba seguro de poder esperar por más tiempo, "No tenía ni la menor idea", alcanzó a decir antes de que otra oleada de nauseas lo dejase fuera de combate.

Lori lo sujetó de un hombro y lo empujó de cara contra la pared, sin importarle que más personas estuviesen allí viendo.

"¿Cómo pudiste?", preguntó mientras ideaba el cómo convertirlo en un pretzel humano tamaño adulto, "¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a tu propia hija?"

Lincoln ignoró el dolor, incluso cuando Lori comenzó a torcer su brazo y las articulaciones en el comenzaron a protestar.

"Solo quería ayudarla, ella… ella estuvo conmigo desde que Ronnie Ann me abandonó, me ha apoyado todo este tiempo y bueno..."

No alcanzó a decir más, Lori lo soltó y en cuanto Lincoln logró dar media vuelta le propinó una sonora bofetada en el rostro.

"Voy a ayudarla, de algún modo y en cuanto a ti… no quiero volver a verte, es más, no quiero que te acerques a ninguna de nosotras, ni a nuestros hijos ni a nadie de la familia"

Nunca antes había sentido algo tan devastador, ni siquiera el cegar la vida de alguien se había sentido tan… ruin, Lincoln se recargó contra la pared ante las atónitas miradas de más de una decena de desconocidos.

"Lori..."

Trató de alcanzarla, de explicarle que en realidad no había sucedido lo que ella temía, que aún tenía tiempo para rectificarse y que Lupa no estaba y nunca estuvo en peligro a su lado, pero ya era tarde para eso, Lori lo había juzgado y encontrado culpable, de seguro el resto de las chicas se pondrían de su parte y no era para menos, no con todo lo que había sucedido con Lupa, con la impresión que le dio a sus hermanas de ella.

"Esto es lo peor que pudieses haber hecho Lincoln Loud, desde este día en adelante, no somos hermanos"

Apenas Lori desapareció, él comenzó a caminar sin un destino en especifico, ignorando a los curiosos que fingiendo el no haber escuchado nada empezaron a dispersarse. Solo al bajar la temperatura emprendió el camino a casa, llegó a la entrada del edificio y buscó sus llaves para entrar, cuando alguien saltó detrás de él.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Lupa creía que después de Jeremy nadie más podría sacarla de sus casillas, y aunque era cierto que él no era ni por lejos la persona más peligrosa con la que se hubiese topado sí era el más molesto.

Tal vez por eso se decidió a salir un poco antes que el resto, estaba segura que las chicas lo distraerían mientras esperaba a Lincoln que dentro de poco vendría a buscarla, pero conforme más alumnos abandonaban la secundaría, menos esperanzas tenía de que llegara, " _Me pregunto por qué demora tanto"_ , pensó, revisando por décima vez su teléfono en busca de algún nuevo mensaje.

"Como sea, tendré que llamarlo otra vez"

Volvió a marcar el número, escuchó el mismo irritante pitido desde el otro lado y colgó en cuanto el aviso para dejar un mensaje se repitió, Jeremy, que se había quedado cerca la veía con una mezcla de satisfacción y enfado, Lupa estaba segura de que en cualquier momento volvería a probar una de sus tontas frases de conquista, confiado en que al fin tendría éxito.

Lupa decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo esperando, comenzó a caminar a casa, con Jeremy pisándole los talones.

Solo que… después de un rato dejó de escucharlo y al dar media vuelta encontró a una mujer un poco más alta que ella, vestida por completo de negro, pálida, con una cortina de cabello igual de oscuro cubriendo sus ojos.

"Me deshice de él", declaró la extraña, señalizando a un aterrado joven que se alejaba a toda velocidad, "Te he estado buscando Lupa"

No tardó mucho en reconocerla incluso si la conocía solo por fotografías, notó con extrañeza que esa mujer apenas había envejecido.

"Eres tú, Lucy Loud, la hermana de Lincoln...", susurró Lupa consternada por su súbita aparición.

Lucy examinó a su hija y enmascaró tras un visaje de indiferencia todo lo que la perturbaba, fue un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, mas, era necesario pues de otro modo, se desmoronaría frente a ella y no podía permitirse eso.

Allí frente a sus ojos tenía parte de su futuro junto a Lincoln, la hija que en lugar de recibir el amor de sus padres fue entregada en anonimato.

"¿Tienes un minuto?, quisiera charlar contigo sobre algo importante"

La joven se puso a la defensiva, pues no desconfianza del resto de las chicas Loud como desconfianza de Lucy, ¿qué podría querer la hermana de Lincoln con ella?, esa era una pregunta que Lupa hubiese preferido dejar sin respuesta.

"Estoy esperando a Lincoln", le dijo, aunque era obvio que ese ya no era el caso.

Lucy arqueó una ceja, gesto que pasó desapercibido para Lupa.

"Puedo llevarte en cuanto hallamos terminado", ofreció, "No tomará mucho tiempo"

No quería aceptar, al menos no al principio, pero su curiosidad por saber qué quería de ella fue más poderosa que su desconfianza y de todos modos, supuso que le serviría para aprender un poco más sobre aquella persona que había lastimado tanto a Lincoln.

La siguió hasta su auto y fueron al centro, no existían muchos lugares en Royal Woods como para sostener la clase de platica que Lucy tenía en mente, por lo que se decidió al fin a llevar a Lupa a un poco concurrido establecimiento que vendía comida rápida.

Lupa pidió una hamburguesa y una soda, y mientras comía, veía de reojo a Lucy.

"Así que…", comenzó a decir después de darle un sorbo a su bebida, "Tú y Lincoln tenían algo"

Lucy resopló por la nariz, bastante molesta con su hermano por haberle revelado ese secreto a alguien más.

"Eso es cosa del pasado", murmuró Lucy como si nada, aunque su enojo era evidente.

Lupa se vio con la ventaja, "¿Aún lo quieres?", preguntó el tono burlesco, "Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba"

Lucy ladeó la cabeza, sin estar dispuesta a caer en las provocaciones de su hija, "Siempre será mi hermano, eso es… más que suficiente para mi", declaró, "Y además, no creo que lo que tuve con Lincoln le incumba a una niña"

"No soy una niña", se defendió Lupa, "Y no tengo porqué escucharte"

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero Lucy se le adelantó y la sujetó de la muñeca.

"Tienes que alejarte de Lincoln, no puedes seguir viviendo con él"

" _Así que de esto se trata",_ pensó Lupa, volviendo a su asiento.

"No veo porqué no", respondió, "No es como si pudieses recuperar a Lincoln después de todo lo que le has hecho señorita gótica indecisa, ¿o debería decir señora?, porque eres una señora, Lucy Loud"

Lucy no podía creer la desfachatez con la que Lupa la trataba, estaba más que tentada a ponerla en su lugar, pero lo pensó bien, no era culpa de la muchacha, ella nada sabía de sus motivos.

Rechinando los dientes es esforzó por ser amable sin tener mucho éxito.

"Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas"

Lupa entrecerró los ojos y se recargó contra el respaldar de su asiento, jugando con la pajilla de sus bebida.

"Pues que mala suerte, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para que abandone a Lincoln"

Comenzaba a quedarse sin tiempo, Lucy sabía que Lori no tardaría demasiado con Lincoln y esperaría verla de regreso en la habitación de hotel en cuanto regresase, y en cuanto a Lisa, pues con ella no existía certeza alguna, no sería raro que la estuviese vigilando aún mientras distraía a Leni y a sus padres.

"Eres una menor de edad, deberías estar con tu familia", le rebatió Lucy, pero a Lupa, esto solo le provocó risa.

"No tengo una familia y antes de que lo digas no, no pienso regresar al orfanato y no puedes obligarme, me queda poco para cumplir los dieciocho", le explicó, "Como ves, no hay nada que puedas decirme para hacerme cambiar de opinión"

Lucy supo entonces que no le quedaba otra salida, no pensó que tendría que volver a enseñarle a alguien esas fotografías y mucho menos a su hija, pero si esa era la única forma de convencerla tendría que hacerlo.

"Temía el tener que hacer esto", se lamentó mientras sacaba de su cartera aquellos viejos papeles amarillentos que llevaba guardando por tanto tiempo, Lupa los recibió extrañada, sin saber qué esperar.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?", preguntó Lupa en voz baja, observando la fotografía de un bebé cubierto por una manta blanca con un nombre desdibujado en la esquina.

"Eres tú, antes de que te entregase en el hospital en el que naciste"

La joven no supo que decir, vio a Lucy rogando en su alma y corazón que eso que había escuchado fuese una mentira, mas, tal devastación no podía ser fingida, pues la hermana de Lincoln era la viva imagen de una mujer destrozada y nada podía negar ese hecho.

Durante años, cada noche que pasó escuchando a otras chicas hablar sobre sus nuevas familias al ser elegidas, Lupa se preguntaba si acaso existía alguien allí afuera que la extrañase, durante años, conforme sus esperanzas fueron apagándose y la amargura de vivir se extendió por su alma, llegó a resentir a su madre y a su padre, sin saber nunca qué había sido de ellos. Por ello, no deseaba creer que esa persona, que Lucy, su madre, estuviese frente a ella, viviendo como si nada mientras que su propia vida había sido una constante lucha hasta hace no mucho y para peor, buscando quitarle el único hogar que había tenido en su vida.

"¿Eres mi madre?", preguntó de forma brusca, provocando que Lucy retrocediese dolida.

"No debería haber sido así, lo lamento", se disculpó ella, "Me dijeron que te pondrían en un buen lugar, que a una bebé tan adorable como tú la adoptarían de inmediato. Jamas imaginé que tendrías que pasar por tanto"

Lupa respiró profundamente para calmarse sin poder conseguirlo, solo entonces comenzó a hilar los puntos, porque entre la fecha de su nacimiento, la separación de Lucy y Lincoln y el hecho de que esos dos hubiesen sido amantes existían demasiadas coincidencias, tantas que lograron convencerla de que no se trataban de coincidencias para nada, sino de que en realidad, era ella producto de algo innombrable, algo que era mucho peor que cualquier cosa que antes hubiese imaginado.

Aquel examen que Lisa le había hecho… ahora que lo comprendía, se sentía traicionada por todos.

"Entonces Lincoln… ¿Él lo sabe?", preguntó consternada, "Porque él… él es mi… mi papá..."

Lucy buscó la mano de su hija y la tomó entre las suyas, sin saber cómo ofrecer confort a esa pobre chica, imaginó lo difícil que era para Lupa el enfrentar esas noticias y sintió compasión por ella.

"Jamas se lo dije", le aseguró a Lupa para aliviar en parte la pesada carga que le estaba otorgando, "Y no se lo diré a menos que quieras que lo sepa"

Lupa se separó de Lucy y guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra y se puso su mochila, "Ya veo...", murmuró, "Bueno, debo irme. Adiós"

Caminaría a casa, iría directo con Lincoln y entonces… pues no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que haría, solo tenía que decir o hacer algo, cualquier cosa o si no perdería la cordura.

Lucy la siguió de cerca sin perderle el paso, "No tienes que volver", le dijo al alcanzarla.

Lupa dio media vuelta y pateó el suelo, hasta ese momento había evitado ponerse a llorar, pero con todo lo que pasaba con su vida se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era contenerse.

Le habían mentido nuevamente, y solo le decían la verdad para lastimarla, no era diferente al resto de su vida...

"¿¡Y QUÉ MÁS SE SUPONE QUE HAGA!?", grito mientras empujaba a Lucy, "Todo, ¡todo lo que quería era vivir en paz!, ¡yo no les pedí que se entrometieran en mi vida!, ¡no te obligué a parirme!"

Trató de rasguñar a su madre, de patearla, pero Lucy fue más rápida, la sujetó de ambas muñecas y la dejó llorar hasta cansarse.

"Podemos ayudarte", prometió Lucy con la voz entrecortada, "Podrías vivir con tus abuelos, o alguna de tus tías, podría buscarte un nuevo lugar para ti y comenzarías desde cero"

Dejo de luchar al escuchar esto último, "Lejos de Lincoln", escupió Lupa al separarse de Lucy, "Claro, no van a dejar que me quede con él"

Lucy trató de acercarse nuevamente a Lupa para reconfortarla, pero su hija retrocedió para poner distancia entre las dos.

No volvería a tocar a esa mujer, por ningún motivo lo haría.

"¿Alguien más lo sabe?", preguntó Lupa, "¿Le dijiste a alguien más?"

Lucy se recompuso y se mantuvo alejada, a pesar de que no deseaba otra cosa que pedirle perdón a su hija.

"Nadie salvo nosotras, Lori y Lisa", le aseguró, "No le hemos contado a nadie más"

"¿Y qué hay de Rita y Lynn?", cuestionó la muchacha, "¿Van a decirles?"

Lucy no deseaba hacerlo, no quería lastimar nuevamente a sus padres, pero era posible que lo averiguasen por su cuenta si es que aceptaban cuidar de Lupa y ella decidía vivir con ellos. De todos modos, se dijo a si misma, no necesitaba explicarle los detalles a Lupa, tan solo debía convencerla de alejarse de Lincoln para ponerla a salvo.

Luego vendría el resto, quizás entonces podría recomponer en algo la relación con su hija.

"No, ellos no necesitan saberlo"

Lupa asintió y siguió alejándose de Lucy, "Tengo que ir a casa", susurró, "Solo… denme algunos días para pensar en todo esto"

Antes de que Lucy pudiese decir más se puso a correr para llegar a casa, imaginando que Lincoln no estaría allí para recibirla, que se habría ido muy lejos y que jamas lo volvería a ver, sus zapatos volaban por sobre la vereda, nunca antes había corrido tan rápido ni con tanta urgencia.

Al doblar en una intersección lo vio de pie frente a la entrada del edificio, ignoró un semáforo en rojo y saltó hasta él, abrazándose a su cuello, chocando los dos contra la puerta.

"Lincoln..."

No habían palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

"No quiero irme"

Lincoln se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, Lupa entró primero llevándolo de la mano, y en cuanto atravesaron el portal subieron la escalera y se encerraron en el departamento.

Le habían quitado tantas cosas durante su vida, le habían negado tanto que lo poco que poseía lo protegía fieramente, por ello, en su inocencia maltrecha había creado en ese departamento una ilusión que creyó nadie rompería, sin embargo, allí estaba nuevamente la vida para demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba. Vio a ese hombre al que tanto amaba arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá de la sala, sin siquiera molestarse en encender las luces, Lupa fue detrás de él, cerrando con pestillo la puerta principal.

"Supongo que lo sabes", dijo Lincoln, "Yo… no sé que hacer Lupa"

Lincoln no hallaba la forma de disculparse, de demostrarle a Lupa lo arrepentido que estaba por haberla hecho sufrir tanto.

"Lori cree que puede ayudarte, de seguro ya tiene un plan en mente y..."

No pudo decir más, pues le faltaba la respiración, estaba demasiado mareado y confundido como para moverse.

"¿Lupa?"

La joven se acercó cautelosa, Lincoln esperaba que le gritase, se lo merecía después de todo, por arruinar su vida por tantos años.

"Nunca tuve un padre o una madre, tampoco los tengo ahora"

Apenas dijo esto, Lupa besó a Lincoln, recargando todo su cuerpo en contra del de su hombre, "¿Sabes?", rió ella, "Incluso si esto esta mal no me importa, en realidad no me importa siempre que pueda quedarme aquí, contigo"

Le habían quitado tantas cosas que añoraba, siempre pasando hambre y frio, envidiando desde lejos lo que otros tenían y tomaban por vano, sus vidas sencillas que parecían burlarse de ella a cada giro y vuelta que daba el destino, tales eran sus ansias que se volvió cruel al saberse traicionada y decidió desde entonces el vivir para si misma y por nadie más.

Pero nuevamente todo había cambiado, y ahora que al fin tenía algo propio no lo dejaría ir. Lincoln era suyo, suyo y de nadie más, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que cualquier otra persona pudiese decir ni lo mucho que sus hermanas intentasen interponerse, le daba lo mismo Lori y Lisa y en especial Lucy, esa mujer no era su madre… por ello, Lupa le demostraría a todos que no dejaría que nadie más se metiese con los dos, incluso si para ello debía cometer un acto abominable.

Todo lo que le importaba a Lupa estaba dentro de ese departamento, con Lincoln, por ningún motivo renunciaría a él.

Se quitó su sudadera negra y la dejó sobre su mochila.

"Ya no hay marcha atrás"

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Cuando llegó a la habitación de hotel se encontró con algo que no veía en años.

Caos puro.

Lisa había planeado el entretener a sus padres y a Leni por unas cuantas horas para dispersar cualquier posible contacto con Lincoln y Lupa, era algo bastante simple, tan solo tendría que estar allí y hacer lo mismo que hacía en cada visita, quizás quedarse a cenar si es que Lori se tardaba demasiado y más que nada, aguantar la incesante charla de Leni sobre temas que ella no manejaba sin que se notase su falta de interés. Todo esto podía hacerlo sin dificultades pues a decir verdad, podía hacerlo pasar como una visita normal e incluso disfrutarlo, pero no contaba con que ciertos factores externos volverían su estratagema en algo innecesariamente complicado de realizar.

No solo encontró a Leni, sino que también la acompañaban Luna y Luan.

Tuvo que improvisar sobre la marcha, lo que se volvió casi imposible en cuanto recibió una llamada de Lori para decirle que las cosas con Lincoln no habían salido del todo bien y que ahora estaba preocupada porque le había dicho en el calor del momento algo muy hiriente, Lisa, presumiendo que no podía ser nada tan terrible le pidió a su hermana mayor que guardase la compostura y regresase al hotel.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Luan la había escuchado, y que la única manera de que la comediante no abriese la boca sería el decirle la verdad.

Para cuando Luan tuvo una versión bastante resumida y sanitizada de los hechos, Lori volvió a llamar para decirle que Lucy recién había llegado de hablar con Lupa, y no con buenos resultados.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la joven genio, que apenas logró despedirse dejó a Luan a cargo de Leni y Luna para dirigirse de regreso al hotel, asustando como nunca al valet que creyó que una pandilla lo iba a saltar en cuanto una camioneta enchulada y llena de bocinas apareció frente al edificio, misma camioneta que era conducida por Lisa.

Apenas subió al piso en el que se hospedaba, descubrió que Lucy había vuelto a salir, a una Lori casi histérica por no saber si en realidad su hermano era un violador o lo había malinterpretado todo y a si misma al borde de un ataque de nervios.

No pensó que su día podría empeorar, hasta que recibió una nueva llamada de Lucy.

Lo que escuchó de ella le puso la piel de gallina, Lucy estaba en el edificio departamental en el que vivía Lincoln, justo afuera de su puerta paseándose de un lado al otro sin poder interpretar el silencio perenne que rodeaba el lugar hasta que, de la nada, escuchó a Lupa hablar. Lo que Lucy le dijo entonces a Lisa la marcaría por el resto de su vida.

Descubrió que habían llegado demasiado tarde, bien podrían estar en medio de una batalla perdida.

La llamada se cortó mientras Lucy golpeaba a la puerta de su hermano, Lisa se quedó con Lori, sin saber cómo consolarla, pues, ¿qué más podía hacer?, ella misma no tenía idea de si acaso Lincoln se había… acostado con Lupa o si todo se trataba de un gran malentendido. Se quitó las gafas al mismo tiempo que su jaqueca llegó al punto más alto, Lori la ayudó a recostarse en una de las camas y le trajo un vaso con agua, incluso se quedó a su lado acariciando su cabello del mismo modo en que su madre lo hacía a veces, cuando Lisa se lo permitía.

Lori por su parte aguardo hasta la llegada de Lucy antes de salir a comprar algo de aspirina, en el trayecto a la farmacia recibió una llamada por parte de Luan.

"Hey, ¿todo bien por allá?, ¿necesitan que vaya?"

La mayor de los Loud ahogó un sollozo, todo se había salido de control de manera horrible y no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Lori?, ¿me escuchas Lori?"

"Todo esta bien", mintió, "Que nadie más lo sepa por favor, en especial papá y mamá, no les digas lo que sabes"

Con eso cortó la llamada y siguió caminando, tendría una larga noche en la que estaba segura no sería capaz de cerrar los ojos y no dudaba de que ni Lisa ni Lucy o Luan terminasen igual que ella.

" _Iré mañana",_ se dijo a si misma, " _Estoy segura de que fue un malentendido y que todo se solucionará"_

Obviamente Lori no tenía idea de lo que Lisa y Lucy sabían, no podía siquiera imaginar las palabras que Lupa le había dedicado a su propio padre tras puertas cerradas y lo equivocada que estaba.

Nada volvería a ser normal.

 **:::**

 **/;/  
:::**

"¿Me amas?"

¿Qué se suponía que dijera?, obviamente la amaba, quizás más de lo que se amaba a si mismo, pero esa era su naturaleza y nada lo cambiaría, de un modo u otro Lincoln sabía que estaba destinado a caer.

Sus hermanas lo matarían y se lo tenía bien merecido, pero eso ya no importaba, nada importaba en realidad...

"Claro que sí, más que a nadie en este mundo"

Lupa sonrió complacida, a pesar de que en sus mejillas el rastro seco de lagrimas ennegrecidas por el delineador negro de sus ojos seguía como un retrato fresco del trágico momento en que descubrió la verdad.

"Bien… no necesito otra cosa"

Lo llevó de la mano hasta la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, le indicó a Lincoln el cierre de su falda y escuchó complacida el click que liberó la tela la cual se despeñó al suelo, Lupa la pateó a un lado, dio media vuelta y tomó a Lincoln de las manos.

"Siempre he estado sola, y sé que no debería arrastrarte conmigo. Pero ese es el problema..."

Ya podían sentir las flamas del averno cobrando vida, alzándose en venganza en contra de los dos, afuera, como cascos, resonaban las pisadas incesantes de un juego de tacones que marcaba los segundos con brutal precisión.

Lupa se decidió a actuar y a dar el paso final a su condenación y la de su padre.

"Ya no quiero estar sola"

Lo guió sobre la cama y le quitó los pantalones, luego, bajó su bóxer y palmó la erección. Sonriendo con anticipación, se desprendió de sus bragas y se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre Lincoln.

"Hay hombres mucho mejores que yo", dijo Lincoln, "Conmigo no hay futuro, yo… soy egoísta, y un hipócrita, debía protegerte y no lo he hecho"

La culpa lo sobrecogía, todo lo que Ronnie Ann había dicho sobre él era cierto, todo lo que Lori pensaba de su persona también, sin importar lo que hiciera no lograría otra cosa que fallar y ahora que tenía la chance de ayudar realmente a una persona se revelaba su verdadera naturaleza.

"Soy un monstruo", admitió Lincoln, "No deberías amarme"

"También soy un monstruo", susurró ella para acallar sus dudas.

Con el indice y el anular Lupa expuso sus labios, Lincoln la penetró lentamente, amoldando con su miembro el interior de Lupa, abriendo sus paredes hasta que el espacio entre los dos se hizo ínfimo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que no pudo resistir aquel delicioso temblor que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Ciertamente era la criatura más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra.

"¿Lo ves?, somos perfectos el uno para el otro". Rió ella sonrojada, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, gimiendo despacio mientras clavaba sus uñas en el pecho de Lincoln.

"Sin familia, sin amigos… completamente solos"

Afuera, el incesante caminar de aquella desconocida se había detenido y en su lugar, un solitario golpeteo arremetía en contra de la puerta principal.

"Pero eso no importa porque me amas y yo te amo"

Desde que podía recordar, Lincoln había deseado tener una familia propia, su mujer, hijos… nada de eso se hizo realidad, jamas halló a una persona con la que fuese realmente compatible, nadie con quien llevar a cabo ese proyecto, en lugar de eso, erró una y otra vez, hundiéndose cada día más en el lodo, sumergiéndose en sus propias carencias al punto en que no podía distinguirlas de sus virtudes. Para ellas, para sus hermanas, su familia, sus amigos, no era sino un pobre diablo desafortunado, sin embargo, nadie conocía la verdad, nadie sabía lo codicioso que en realidad era ni lo ciego que resultaba ser ante las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo cuando la culpa llenaba su garganta podía ver al monstruo en el que se había convertido.

Devoró la boca de su propia hija en incontables besos hambrientos, la escuchó gemir y sollozar al rozar la piel con sus dientes, entrelazando sus lenguas a la vez que el carmesí de la tarde se colaba por las cortinas.

No quería otra cosa que una familia, no tan numerosa pero al menos… hubiese sido genial para él el poder criar a sus propios hijos, ser como su padre y su abuelo, ser un buen hombre… pero nunca sería un buen hombre, nunca sería una buena persona, le había fallado a todos y de ningún modo merecía el ser perdonado.

"Dios perdoname"

Fue más profundo, con más fuerza, borraría todo rastro de cualquier otro hombre del cuerpo de Lupa, nadie volvería a tocarla, nadie podría volver a poseerla, se incorporó de la cama y la cargó hasta su pequeño escritorio, sus dedos dejaron trazos de rojo ardiente en la espalda y nalgas del ángel entre sus brazos, Lupa se quitó su delgada camiseta blanca y Lincoln hizo a un lado el sujetador, se enfocó en el rostro de Lupa y sintió como su corazón se detenía.

"Te amo"

Vio el punto en que sus cuerpos se unían y sin mayores consideraciones volvió a embestirla, abajo, sus papeles eran bañados por la dulce miel que escurría de entre las piernas de la joven que en incontables gemidos rehuía de su dolor y su soledad.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía tan claro, y la confirmación absoluta de su caída.

Sin familia ni amigos ni nadie más, completamente solos en ese departamento.

"Te amo Lupa"

Siguieron cogiendo hasta mucho después que el tronar de la puerta desapareciera y el zumbido de los teléfonos se detuviese, en el torbellino de la melancolía y el dolor, unidos por un secreto terrible, pero… se amaban el uno al otro, y eso era todo lo que tenían.

Ya no volverían a estar solos.

 **El fin.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Y por eso se llama "el descenso", por la caída en picada que es este capítulo.

Suelo dejar finales abiertos, pero igual me quedan un par de finales alternos para complementar, uno esta casi listo y el otro es un esbozo, la idea es publicarlos juntos para dar un sentido de continuidad, una suerte de "lo que pasó después" hipotético, sin embargo, este es el cierre del hilo principal, con Lincoln renunciando a todo por Lupa y Lupa renunciando a todo por Lincoln, es estrepitoso, cruel y algo violento, del mismo modo en que comienza el fic.

Bueno, nos vemos luego, ojala disfruten de leer esto tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **Final.**

 **Pasaje solitario.**

"Lo siento, de veras que lo lamento"

¿Qué podía decirle a la pobre chica?, ¿que la culpaba por lo de Lincoln?, ¿que no quería volver a verla?, a esas alturas Lupa estaba igual de devastada que el resto de su familia, apenas arreglandoselas para sobrevivir día a día, solo que a diferencia del resto, ella estaba completamente sola.

Rita no podía odiarla, ni siquiera sentía resentimiento en su contra, tan solo le daba lastima el ver a alguien tan joven y a la vez acabada, era tan malo como verse a si misma el día en que Lynn tuvo ese grave accidente...

"Yo lo amaba, todavía lo amo"

La matriarca Loud suspiró pesadamente mientras que a su lado Lynn se cubrió el rostro, el cual, después de muchos días seguía demacrado.

Pero no contaba con la fortaleza que le quedaba, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar del hombre que había criado a once hijos con un presupuesto francamente escuálido y que incluso con todo lo que le había sucedido seguía en pie?.

"Mi hijo te amaba", dijo Lynn en voz baja, "Y eso es todo lo que me importa"

Rita no supo que decir al principio al escuchar a su marido pronunciar esas palabras con tal convicción, porque sin importar el angulo que le diese nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que aquello que hubo entre esos dos estaba prohibido y que de ningún modo tendría que suceder y sin embargo… Lincoln por una breve jornada había sido feliz a su lado, más feliz de lo que hubiese sido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Su último consuelo era que alguien lo recordaría con cariño.

"Somos tu familia", le respondió a Lupa sorprendiéndose a si misma, "Puedes contar con nosotros cariño, para lo que sea cuenta con nosotros"

La joven asintió limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas, Rita la había descubierto llorando tantas veces durante el último tiempo que pensó que en cualquier momento se habría de acostumbrar a verla así, pero cada vez que ocurría, sentía su corazón romperse.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _A veces, se sentía como un personaje de una película de horror esperando día a día a que su ejecutor apareciese, pero este jamas llegó y en lugar de otorgarle el tan ansiado final se contentaba con postergar esa excusa de vida a la que se había acostumbrado._

 _Lincoln, desde hacía un buen tiempo había llegado a enfrentar a todos y cada uno de sus demonios solo para perder contra el último de ellos. Ahora, en la soledad de un departamento casi al otro lado del país, pasaba sus días dibujando a una joven de tez pálida y pecosa, con una sonrisa traviesa, de la clase que pareciese guardar un gran secreto que solo ella conocía, cabello tan claro que parecía ser nieve recién caída y ojos penetrantes y profundos._

 _En ese lugar abandonado por el tiempo todo lo que le quedaba, todo lo que lo definía eran los recuerdos de una vida incompleta, fragmentos descoloridos de la familia que no llegó a ser y la esperanza que le fue arrebatada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con la realización absoluta de la naturaleza grotesca de su corazón._

 _Cada día a partir de ese día, cada hora a partir de esa hora… todo era un recordatorio de su gran y estrepitoso fracaso como un ser humano, cada momento a partir de ese momento había llegado a reforzar la noción de que de ningún modo merecía la vida que estaba construyendo junto a Lupa._

 _Aquella puerta que había permanecido cerrada para resguardar la ilusión de una vida normal no pudo contra los embates del exterior, y en cuanto cedió y la luz los alcanzó a ambos, se dio cuenta de que volvería a caer._

 _En cuanto Lupa se marchó con las chicas y el peso de sus actos se asentó sobre sus hombros supo sin lugar a dudas lo que le esperaba a futuro, incluso si ella se resistió de principio ambos sabían que no les quedaba mucho por hacer, por ello, quedarse en Royal Woods no era ni sería una opción. Al final, en cuanto fueron expuestos al resto de la familia fue fácil decidir que Lupa se quedase por un par de años con sus abuelos y en cuanto a Lincoln… pues ya no existía un lugar para él, con su reputación destrozada y el desprecio de sus padres y sus hermanas tan solo se alejó para comenzar desde cero, dejando lo que le quedaba a nombre de su hija para reparar siquiera en algo el daño que había causado._

 _Claro, Lupa había tratado de buscarlo al principio, pero para entonces Lincoln ya había racionalizado que todo el asunto no era más que un trágico error, que Lupa se hallaba carente de afecto y que él se había aprovechado de las circunstancias._

 _Cuando le dijo eso, recibió una fuerte bofetada y desde entonces no volvieron a verse._

 _Dejando de lado la pluma con la que hacía bosquejos en su tiempo libre se puso de pie, hizo tronar su espalda y decidió que ese sería un buen momento para tomar un descanso. Su nuevo empleo en una revista poco conocida no le dejaba mucho para vivir, pero dado que seguía estando por su cuenta el dinero no era un problema, a pesar de eso, se aseguraba de dejar suficiente para enviarle a sus padres y a Lupa._

 _Esa semana había viajado a verlos con la idea de hablar con su padre, por lo poco que sabía de parte de las chicas no se sentía tan bien como de costumbre. Lincoln se estaba hospedando en una residencial en el centro de Royal Woods, en un cuarto que daba a un callejón. Al sentir su estomago rugir decidió que ya no podía postergar por más tiempo el desayuno, iría a la tienda por leche y huevos y tal vez un par de historietas y al volver… pues ya pensaría en eso, debía reunir el valor para enfrentar a su familia, porque Lupa estaría allí y no podía darse el lujo de decir o hacer otra cosa que pudiese herirla._

 _Apenas fueron un par de pasos los que dio fuera del edificio cuando se elevó del piso de forma violenta, y su mundo entero se tornó negro._

 _Lincoln se halló a si mismo de espalda contra el suelo, su cuello paralizado por un dolor gélido y agudo que le quitaba el aliento, sin saber si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado por un final tan abrupto._

 _En su mente y su corazón una sola idea logró permanecer mientras que el mundo se desvanecía._

 _Ya no volvería a verla._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Como era de esperarse, esa puerta no podía permanecer cerrada por siempre, tarde o temprano los dos se vieron forzados a enfrentar al mundo y el mundo, a cambio, los destrozó por completo.

Lupa, después de muchos años seguía una rutina casi inalterable cuidando de Rita Loud, quien era, a falta de un mejor calificativo, lo más cercano que hubiese tenido a una madre.

En cuanto a su verdadera madre, pues Lucy seguía siendo una figura distante a la que pocas veces le dirigía la palabra, situación que se repetía con el resto de las hermanas Loud con igual intensidad a pesar de los vagos intentos de algunas de ellas por entablar una relación.

Para quien fuese durante un breve tiempo la mujer de Lincoln Loud el resto de la familia, salvo por Rita, no eran sino extraños con el mismo apellido, las mismas personas que le dieron la espalda a Lincoln cuando él más las necesitó.

"Aquí estamos", anunció al fin, dejando la silla de ruedas para agacharse junto a la mujer que era para todos los efectos su única amiga verdadera.

"Gracias querida, puedes dejarme si lo deseas", respondió Rita estando frente a la tumba de su marido.

Lynn había fallecido hacía un par de años por un infarto después de arrastrar una serie de problemas que comenzaron con la muerte de Lincoln. Afortunadamente, vivió lo suficiente como para conocer a sus muchos nietos, incluyendo a un pequeño Lynn, su último nieto a la fecha, uno de los hijos de Lily.

El pequeño llevaba su nombre a modo de homenaje, Lupa lo conoció por chance al coincidir en una de sus visitas a los padres de Lincoln con la llegada de Lily. Recordaba esa ocasión porque ese día en particular, Lynn se vio tan saludable y feliz que parecía imposible el creer que estuviese enfermo

" _Lo lamento"_ , le susurró la hermana de Lincoln al pasar a su lado, antes de marcharse junto con sus hijos.

Aquellas palabras siempre la perseguirían, _"lo lamento"_ , como si acaso con decir eso todo pudiese solucionarse, como si acaso… Lincoln fuese a regresar a la vida con una mera disculpa.

"Volveré enseguida", se excusó endeble, dejando a Rita a solas con su marido.

"Tomate tu tiempo, está tan solo… nadie más lo visita"

Lupa asintió antes de dar media vuelta, fue por un camino poco transitado hasta alcanzar una loma bastante alejada sobre la cual, marcada por un parche de flores secas, se hallaba una solitaria placa de bronce deslucido, con un nombre y una fecha que nunca olvidaría.

"Lincoln"

Tenía tan poco de su persona, tan poco con lo que recordar...

Habían tenido apenas unos meses de felicidad que se acabaron un día cualquiera, Lincoln había viajado de improviso para visitarlos, Lupa, que por ese entonces seguía muy molesta por esa tonta idea que Lincoln tenía de que él se había aprovechado de ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que se hallaba de regreso en Royal Woods, no sabía lo cerca que estaba nuevamente de él y eso, era lo que la atormentaba cada día.

Algún demente pasó conduciendo a toda velocidad por un cruce, subió a la acera y le dio a Lincoln de lleno antes de escapar y Lincoln… pues él murió al instante, en cuanto su cabeza golpeó el suelo todo acabó.

Lupa ayudó con todos los arreglos para facilitarle un poco las cosas a Lynn y a Rita, cobró un seguro de vida dejado a su nombre y después de eso no sucedió mucho más.

Fue un funeral solitario al que asistió Clyde y su mujer, Penellope, para sus padres fue demasiado, y ninguno pudo ir. En cuanto a sus hermanas pues todas dieron una que otra excusa, todas salvo una… de todos modos, Lupa le agradeció profundamente el gesto a Clyde, sabiendo que de entre los pocos amigos que le quedaban él sería justamente quien no fallaría.

A partir de ese punto en adelante, Lupa volcó todo su interés en cuidar de sus abuelos y seguir por su cuenta.

Claro, hubieron un par de tontos que trataron de conquistarla y en una que otra ocasión estuvo cerca de empezar desde cero y dejar todo atrás. Esa hubiese sido la opción lógica, la decisión necesaria para salvarse a si misma de un futuro gris y deprimente que estaba segura Lincoln no hubiese querido para ella, pero Lupa jamas había sido de la clase de personas que optase por el camino fácil, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería.

Y sin Lincoln… pues esos otros no eran tan malos, pero no eran lo mismo, no lograban evocar nada de ella que tuviese esa intensidad conseguida hacía ya tantos años, misma intensidad que la perseguía cada noche en el recuerdo enloquecido de aquel hombre ausente.

Nunca volvería a tener algo así, alguien le había quitado todo...

He allí que nacía su desconfianza por el clan Loud, porque uno de esos sujetos que se acercó a ella era el mismo idiota que trató de conquistarla en la secundaria y Lupa sospechaba que una de ellas le dijo sobre Lincoln, pero sin pruebas no tenía nada, nada salvo sus dudas, nada salvo su desconfianza.

Curiosamente, la única de la que no sospechaba del todo era su propia madre, Lucy Loud.

Aún podía recordarla el día del entierro, mientras que Clyde y Penellope ocupaban la hilera de asientos de enfrente, Lupa pudo notar en las cercanías, bajo las sombras de un árbol a una figura cubierta de negro, usando un velo para oscurecer su rostro, sin embargo podía reconocerla por su postura y la forma insistente en la cual observaba el féretro que contenía los restos de Lincoln.

Solo por eso, Lupa no se atrevía a culparla tanto como al resto.

"Quise traerte flores, pero tal vez esto te guste más...", murmuró antes de depositar una historieta junto a la placa con un guijarro sobre ella para que el viento no la arrastrase.

Aunque ese no era su único regalo...

Lupa sopló un beso a la lápida abandonada y depositó, como de costumbre, una rosa blanca junto a la rosa negra que de seguro había sido dejada allí por Lucy, luego, se despidió de él y volvió con Rita.

En los años que se conocían la matriarca Loud le preguntó muchas veces el por qué no había rehecho su vida, pues era joven y en sus palabras, se merecía el ser feliz. La verdad era que Lupa ni siquiera consideraba seriamente esa posibilidad, para ella, cada día la acercaba más a Lincoln, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Un día él la buscaría, un día, todo el dolor y la tristeza quedarían atrás, pero hasta entonces seguiría por su cuenta, esa era su única prerrogativa.

"¿Ya volviste querida?"

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que ya había descendido la loma, "Aquí estoy", anunció en voz alta para que Rita supiese que se trataba de ella, luego, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo esta él?"

Debía recordarse a si misma lo difícil que era para Rita el subir hasta ese lugar, así que contestó lo mismo de siempre.

"Bien, el lugar luce hermoso, como siempre"

"Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo", suspiró la matriarca Loud mientras que las dos regresaban a la entrada del cementerio.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **Frágil.**

Existía cierta claridad en la suma de sus actos para dar lugar a la realización de sus ambiciones, una suerte de revelación de lo que pudo haber sido de seguir con su vida tal y como planeaba desde un inicio, antes de conocer a Lincoln. Tal vez, pensó Lupa, por el solo hecho de haberlo confrontado en lugar de huir como tanto temía era que ambos se las habían arreglado para reencontrarse después de esa breve separación.

Cuando Lincoln le dijo eso tan hiriente al verse rodeado, de que en realidad él no era otra cosa que un abusador aprovechándose de una chica vulnerable, Lupa lo tomó del peor modo posible, pues la había herido en lo más íntimo al revelar una serie de inseguridades que se esmeraba constantemente en ocultar. Por ello, en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca no tuvo problemas en alzar la mano y abofetearlo antes de marcharse. Si Lincoln no era capaz de verla como a una igual entonces ella dejaría de esforzarse, si acaso la consideraba una víctima le dejaría en claro que ya no lo sería más, y que él bien podía seguir su propio camino sin la interferencia de una pobre huérfana desamparada.

Podría haber sido la pieza final entre los dos, coronando otro proyecto fallido para ambos y así pareció ser por un buen tiempo, con Lincoln huyendo de todo lo que conocía para poner distancia entre ella y Royal Woods y Lupa ignorando el dolor que le producía su ausencia al grado en que se estaba convenciendo a si misma de que todo lo sucedido no había sido otra cosa que un mal sueño.

Fueron dos años viviendo junto a los padres de Lincoln y evitando constantemente a sus hermanas, dos años en los que intentó ser una chica normal para complacer a esas buenas personas que a pesar de todo la recibieron en su hogar y cuidaron de ella sin hacer ninguna diferencia.

Pudo haber seguido por su cuenta, fingir que nada de "eso" había sucedido y dejar el pasado atrás, bien enterrado y olvidado, sin embargo… un día logró hallar la claridad que tanto necesitaba y decidió que no quería huir del pasado.

Se enteró por un rumor de que estaba cerca, aquel día, Lupa decidió salir de la casa de los Loud para enfrentar a Lincoln una vez más…

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _No era tan grave como temían pero aun así era bastante malo. Desde que Lynn llegó a saber sobre la relación entre Lincoln y ella o mejor dicho, el vínculo real que los unía su salud comenzó a decaer. Nadie sabía quién le había contado, porque oficialmente ninguna de las chicas se hablaba con él, pero de algún modo lo sabía y estaba en Royal Woods._

 _Lupa pensó en qué hacer al respecto, no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente y a la vez, lo extrañaba demasiado._

 _Necesitaba verlo siquiera una vez más._

 _Justo cuando se disponía a salir en secreto las encontró, estando todas ellas en casa mientras que Lynn y Rita se hallaban afuera, en el hospital._

 _No las esperaba, definitivamente no ese día, el peor de los días… a pesar de eso, ya había elegido su camino y lo tomaría incluso si ellas se oponían. Ya una vez las había dejado ganar y no cometería el mismo error._

" _Voy a salir a buscarlo"_

 _Diez pares de ojos se enfocaron en ella, casi la totalidad del clan Loud reunido para detenerla de cometer el peor error de su vida, aunque ya era tarde para eso, solo que no se daban cuenta, ninguna de ellas lo hacía para proteger la inocencia ya manchada que creían habitaba en ella._

 _La verdad es que todo el tiempo que pasó fingiendo le había costado caro, no le quedaban fuerzas para pretender, no con Lincoln estando tan cerca._

" _No puedes, no te dejaremos"_

 _Si perdía otra oportunidad, lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida._

" _¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo?, ya no soy una niña, no puedes forzarme a nada"_

 _Las diez guardaron silencio, y entre el nerviosismo de Lana, el disgusto de Lola, la conmiseración por parte de Luna y Luan, el desconcierto de Lily, la falsa sobriedad de Lisa, la triste confusión de Leni, la frustración de Lynn y la indignación de Lori, fue su madre quien más le preocupó, no por la aparente falta de emoción en su rostro que había llegado a esperar, sino por el modo en que representaba a la perfección algo que Lupa no podía digerir._

 _Empatía._

" _Lucy, dile algo", pidió una de las chicas._

 _Su madre volvió en si y todo rastro de humanidad se borro de su rostro, desde un rincón reclamado por las sombras le dedicó una mirada aburrida y Lupa, impacientándose, comenzó a rechinar los dientes._

 _Detestaba lo mucho que se parecía a esa mujer._

" _Vas a arrepentirte, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que lo que sientes no es real"_

 _Cuando la sacaron del departamento de Lincoln le habían dicho esas mismas palabras, Lupa las recordaba cada vez que la tentación por buscarlo se volvía inaguantable._

" _¿Así como tú te distes cuenta de que Lincoln no era otra cosa que una distracción?", preguntó burlesca, "¿Crees que haré lo mismo y me iré a la primera oportunidad?"_

 _Lucy Loud sonrió serena, "Jamas podrás borrar el hecho de que es tu padre así como yo no puedo obviar el que sea mi hermano", dijo con convicción, "No voy a detenerte, pero tampoco voy a mentirte"_

 _Lupa tragó saliva y se enfiló hacia la puerta._

" _Tengo que irme"_

" _Lisa...", protestó alguien más, pero antes de que la genio pudiese decir algo Lupa se volteó violentamente y clavó su mirada en Lisa._

" _Ella no dirá nada, ¿no es así Lisa?", preguntó con la voz constreñida._

 _Lisa sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada, "Estas demente...", murmuró._

 _Lupa sabía lo que tanto le preocupaba a las chicas, entendía a la perfección lo que las inquietaba sobre su persona, así, con un desplante que bordeaba el sadismo llevó el indice de su mano derecha y trazó un círculo sobre su vientre._

" _Sabes que no puedo tener hijos, ¿verdad?"_

 _La temperatura del cuarto descendió mientras que los rostros horrorizados de las diez hermanas se debatían en qué decir o hacer._

" _Aquí adentro...", murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza, "Lisa lo sabe, no puedo tener hijos, ni con Lincoln ni con ninguna otra persona"_

 _Una multitud de problemas acarreados desde la infancia, claro que lo sabia, lo tenía más que claro incluso antes de conocer a Lincoln y en su afán por apropiarse de él no tuvo empachos en cruzar la última barrera._

 _Después de todo, nada sucedería después de eso, no podía darle a Lincoln lo que tanto anhelaba pero al menos…_

" _Así que si quieren odiarme adelante, yo no necesito de la aprobación de nadie", farfulló, "Nunca estuve más segura que con Lincoln, lo siento, él es..."_

" _Lupa..."_

 _Detrás de ella, Rita y Lynn senior hicieron acto de presencia, Lupa palideció a la vez que retrocedía._

" _Lo siento", se disculpó de inmediato, "Perdón por todo esto, por meterlos en este problema"_

 _Lynn y Rita llevaban un buen rato escuchando, a decir verdad, temían que un día Lupa fuese a darse por vencida y se decidiese a buscar a Lincoln sin que ellos pudiesen detenerla, era un fracaso no menor para los dos, porque ya habían perdido a un hijo y sin Lupa pues…_

 _Se habían acostumbrado a tenerla en casa, y les haría falta._

 _Lo último que les quedaba era que Lincoln volviese a rechazarla, y por horrible que pareciera esperaban de corazón que su hijo fuese cruel con la muchacha para hacerla entrar en razón._

" _Cuidate cariño, y recuerda, aquí siempre tendrás un hogar", le dijo Rita antes de despedirla._

 _Lupa los abrazó a ambos sin poder hallar las palabras para agradecerles y luego corrió a la puerta, saliendo a toda velocidad al encuentro de Lincoln._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

La muestra de saliva fue el primer paso, luego, siguieron los registros médicos y con ellos una cantidad no menos considerable de problemas producto de una infancia poco gratificante. La decisión de adoptar, por tanto, estaba más que justificada para ambos, pues Lincoln no la pondría en peligro y Lupa no desperdiciaría la chance de ofrecerle a alguien la oportunidad que ella nunca tuvo.

Todo por el simple hecho de haberlo encontrado a tiempo, cuando Lincoln le dijo que al verla doblar la esquina dudó en salir del edificio, justo cuando ese automóvil pasó a toda velocidad… estuvo tan cerca de terminar en desastre que le parecía irrisorio que todo hubiese resultado tan bien.

Su familia era pequeña, sí, pero era suya, eran Lincoln, Lucia y ella, los tres juntos viviendo lo que para muchos podría haber sido un sueño.

La niña crecía feliz junto a papá y mamá, para ella, tanto Lupa como Lincoln eran verdaderos regalos enviados desde el cielo, las personas que la eligieron a ella y solo a ella.

Lupa se aseguraba de alimentar ese cariño para que Lucia nunca tuviese que pasar por lo mismo.

A veces, temía que algún día despertaría y todo habría acabado, Lincoln en más de una ocasión llegó a confesar el haber tenido la misma pesadilla. De más estaba decir que su situación no era ideal, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro y eso bastaba para los dos.

Rita y Lynn amaban a Lucia, incluso sus tías y primos la querían, y aunque la relación con las chicas era a veces tensa, todos tenían la suficiente madurez como para no mencionar nada frente a la niña.

Ellas nunca lo aprobarían, nadie, ninguna persona cuerda se atrevería a hacerlo, pero eso ya no les importaba.

Eran felices en su pequeño trozo de paraíso.

(No sufran, este es el final)

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Iba a ser estrepitoso, y tortuoso, pero eso lo dejaré para otra cosa a futuro si es que hago otra cosa a futuro **.**

Y ahora dormiré, sin contestar ninguna pregunta.


End file.
